Welcome To Fanopolis
by WerecatDragonRiders
Summary: Girls, and a few boys, around the world are disappearing, what happens when the countries get involved too?(Sorry if my summary sucks, but this is the best I could come up with at the time. Please enjoy!)Rated T to be safe. Ships include, PruCan Ameripan Rochu FrUK Spamano and GerIta. We will visit other fandoms, but I don't think you can't have as many as we will want to go to
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **We don't own Hetalia or any other copyrighted content in this story and all that jazz. We did however make the three awesome characters you're about to meet!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a quiet evening on Empire Avenue, the sun already set and its light already faded. Many windows had dimmed, and if you listened hard enough, you might be able to hear some snores. All was peaceful, until the door of the Berlitz family slammed open, the bright light from the door interrupted by a dark spot that raced across the front yard, soon tackled by another shadow. The first shadow started screaming, and the shadow on top began to yell over her.

"SUSIE KUMBERPATCH! SHUT UP YOUR VHINING, YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF ZIS AGAIN," it yelled.

"Lujza-san, you must be quieter, there are still many people trying to sleep," her japanese friend, Kojima Toshiro called.

Lujza Berlitz averted her eyes as she dragged the struggling American girl inside. "Sorry Kojima, but Susie vouldn't be quiet."

"I'll go get the duct tape," Kojima sighed.

"NO! LET ME DOWN YOU TWIT! LET ME DO AS I PLEASE YOU...YOU...YOU WANKER,"Susie howled still struggling against Lujza's firm grip.

"...Is zat ze best you can do," her captor asked, "Usually you use more swear vords."

Susie kept yelling at the top of her lungs as Kojima dragged over a chair and a roll of duct tape. They promptly taped the resisting girl to the chair.

"Let me out of these binds,"Susie growled, her voice finally giving out.

Kojima, a japanese boy with short black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin, glared at Susie. "No."

"Why," the green-eyed brunette asked, obviously exasperated.

"Because you vill just run avay again, and ve really need to get zis project done," sighed Lujza, a blue-eyed blonde from Germany. All three high school students were born in different countries, Susie moved from England when she was young, so she was very American, her british side only coming out when she got really angry or scared. The other two are exchange students, both hoping to get their families to move to the large continent they now called home.

"But we did get it done last time," exclaimed the bound girl.

Kojima's glare intensified. "I do not consider rushing at the last minute to come with a crappy product and getting a fifty for it, getting it done. Besides," he continued," if you get another bad grade, you will have to take the f..fi.."

"Final," Lujza finished.

"Arigato, Lujza-san."

"Bloody gits can't even speak English," Susie muttered, "What are we supposed to do anyway?"

"Well, Susie-san, we need to pick an article from the news and write an essay about how it might affect us."

"Is that all? Are you sure we can't do this last minute," whined the brunett.

"Yes, Susie, ve're sure," sighed the german, trying desperately to keep from losing her patience with the English girl.

"But wh-"

"SUSIE, SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T CHANGING OUR MINDS," snapped Lujza, ripping off another piece of duct tape.

"You wouldn't dare," Susie challenged, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Try me," the blonde growled, advancing.

"Lujza-san..." Kojima warned. His warning came too late, Susie lunged forward and latched on to Lujza's finger, earning her a surprised yelp.

"Ha," Susie growled between her teeth,"Now you have to untie me before I let go."

"Verdammt," Lujza cursed, "Now ve'll never get zis project done. I was a dummkopf for tinking she vouldn't try."

Kojima looked Susie in the eyes, "If you promise that if we untie you, you will help us get this done tonight, then we'll watch episodes of Hetalia, and we'll let you make popcorn _afterwards_."

"Hmm… Fine," Susie declared, suddenly letting go of her german friend, "But I get to sit at the computer and pick the topic."

"You're not going to tell her that this was the plan anyway, are you," the now free girl whispered to Kojima.

"Nope."

* * *

(Don't know how to do line breaks)

"So, while you were busy untying me, I have given some thought to our topic. I have chosen to do, drumroll please," Susie said, looking expectantly at Lujza. Rolling her eyes, Lujza complied. "The missing girls! I thought that might be an easy one considering we can say we could get kidnapped too,"Susie finished.

"But Susie-san, won't many others use that topic too?"

"That's why we make ours better, duh," she replied.

"Vell, if you're sure" Lujza said, still uncertain.

Susie sighed, "Of course I'm sure."

Susie pulled up the news article. "I know I'm sure because I already did it,"she said, smirking while holding up her paper. All three of their names were written at the top. "I did it last night because I felt guilty about last time."

The other two looked at her in utter surprise.

"You did vhat?"

"I... already… finished... the... assignment," she repeated, "Sooo….. HETALIA!" Susie clicked the x in the corner, revealing their current episode of Hetalia.

"Susie-san, did you plan this out," Kojima asked cautiously.

The girl began to laugh. "Of course" she coughed out when she regained her breath, "Now, Hetalia!" Susie clicked the play button and stared at the screen with glee. Her two friends sighed. Lujza grabbed the popcorn bag on the counter and pushed it in the microwave, quickly rushing back to the computer.

* * *

(Still don't know how to do line breaks)

Two hours and lots of popcorn later.

Lujza checked the clock, the glowing red numbers telling her to go to bed. "Susie, ve need to go home," she called.

"Just one more episode," whispered the girl in question.

"You said that ten episodes ago, Susie-san," yawned Kojima, "We really need sleep, especially since we do have school tomorrow."

"Fine," she sighed, reaching over to click the little red x in the corner. Suddenly, a small grey box with black words popped up. Susie read it out loud,"You have been invited, do you accept?"

There were small buttons at the bottom that said 'Yes' and 'No'.

"COOL! I've won the sweepstakes," she shouted, reaching to click the yes button.

"Vait Susie, did you not pay to the internet safety video?"

"But Lujza this could be my only chance to win one million dollars," Susie whined.

"No, Susie, ve don't need a virus on zis computer,"Lujza said, reaching for the mouse.

"What are you doing? Let go of me you twit," the brunette screeched, wrestling with her German friend. Susie managed to push her off and click the button labeled "Yes". "HA! I hit the button bloody wanker, so 'HA' I say to you," Susie said with a smirk.

Kojima sighed, "You two are so childish."

The computer dinged and the three friends looked over at the glowing screen. A new message box had popped up.

"Thank you? What does it mean by that do you suppose," Kojima asked. Suddenly the computer began to shake, letting out a strange noise.

Lujza glared at the English girl. "See, now look at vat you've done, you dummkopf," Lujza yelled.

"Whoops," Susie said with a nervous laugh.

The computer continued shaking, until, as curious as she was, Susie poked the screen. She's felt herself being pulled in, and shrieked. Both her friends laced onto her arm and started pulling back. However their efforts did nothing and they got sucked in too.

* * *

 **Hi! WerecatDragonRiders here with my two friends/co-authors! Just so people know, this color will be me.**

 **I'm am the awesome oohlips123! Purple is Awesome!**

 **oohlips123, you are not Prussia. We have gone over this several times.**

 **Give me pasta or give me death! Power to the people and Victory to the american ducks!**

 **oohlips123, WHY do you do this me?**

 **Because I'm awesome!**

 **' Sighs'**

 **Hetalia characters will appear in the next chapter so don't fret my Hetalia loving brethren!**

 **Yeah, what she said, plus the third author, APH Mexico, should appear next chapter too.**

 **See ya when we next update, friends! Until then, bye bye!**

 **Búscú!**

 **That's Hungarian!**

 **Just figured this out, but colors won't work, so I will be underlined, oohlips123 will have no format and APH Mexico will be Italisized**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own nothin'!** **We own our characters, Lujza, Susie and Kojima, but not the Hetalia characters.** **I already told them that!** **Not in this chapter you didn't.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ze awesome me is currently at zis unawesome meeting. Even though ze awesome me is not a country anymore, mien bruder insisted zat I go along with him to keep up with ze rest of ze vorld. So not cool, right? But I go anyway, just to keep West company, of course. I'm such an awesome brother!

Anyway, the unawesome meeting, as usual was going novhere. England, France, and America were bickering about unimportant zis und zat. Zis soon turned into an awesome fist fight between Britain und France while America, who'd gotten bored with the two of them, was unawesomely eating a "McDonald's Big Mac" as he called it. I swear, he's going to die of high cholesterol one day. How he stays so strong is beyond even ze awesome me. Russia was sitting in his chair, watching all of this transpire while laughing his unawesome und eerie laugh. Zere was an empty chair beside him zat I swear America was sitting in a moment ago. China was still trying to sell his cheap snacks to everyone und Spain was pestering a quickly reddening Romano whose quiet mutterings of "tomato bastard" und "goddamn meeting" fell on deaf ears. Italy was rambling on about pasta, pizza und other things my awesome self couldn't discern because he started to speak in italian, und a quiet Japan who, reading ze atmosphere, refrained from speaking, already knowing what was to come.

As if on cue, mien bruder abruptly stood up und began yelling at ze countries present.

"Everyone shut up, und sit down so we can finish zis meeting und go home," he yelled, scaring most of the countries into submission. Not me, of course, because i'm too awesome for zat.

"Whow bro chill out," said America, his power to not read ze atmosphere kicking in at the wrong moment.

"No America I vill not 'chill out'. We need to finish zis meeting, so sit down und pay attention," West stated while pinching his nose in irritation.

Zen ze awesome me heard a ding sound ring throughout the room and by ze looks of confusion on everyone's faces, and ze silence zat ensued, I'm guessing zat zey heard it too.

"OMG, you guys are just as funny and crazy as they say. You're perfect," screeched an enthusiastic, female voice almost bursting our eardrums at ze intensity of it.

"What the bloody hell was that," said Britain, speaking everyone's thoughts looking around ze room for the source of ze voice.

"Sicily, stop confusing them and just get to the point already," another calm yet bored sounding voice reverberated through ze room. Zis one also sounded like a girl.

"Oh give me the mike," said yet another voice zis one sounding serious and more composed than ze first. Yet again, a girl.

"Ahem," prepared ze composed voice, "We would like to congratulate to the countries of the show 'Hetalia' that your fandom has grown large enough for you to be invited to Fanopolis."

"Veee, what's a fandom," questioned a confused Italy to ze mysterious voices.

"Well," started ze enthusiastic voice, "when a fandoms grown large enough for it to be world know in a certain area, that being books, movies, shows, etc., the characters are then taken to Fanopolis to….. uhh… what was it again. Nicole, help me explain."

The bored voice then sighed and apparently "took the mike" and began speaking.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have much time to explain, but you are about to be transported to what we think is a different world. We're not entirely sure," the supposed female explained," You remember those missing kids all around the world? That's us. My name is Nicole, please don't blame the messenger, and prepare for the bumpy ride. We'll explain when you get there." A loud click sounded, like someone had hung up a phone. I laughed nervously. "I-it must be a prank, right guys?," I asked, looking around the room for support

The other countries visibly relaxed. "Yes, I'm sure you're right, Prussia," England said, shaking head, "Just a prank, nothing to be worried about."

The meeting continued. Bored, the awesome me took out my awesome phone and tried clicking on one of the apps. My phone began to vibrate violently. Confused, I tapped it some more, and I felt a pulling sensation. I tapped it again and my awesome finger disappeared into the screen. I yelped in surprise and tried to pull it out, only to find that I was being pulled into the phone faster.

"WEST,"I exclaimed. Sighing, mien bruder looked at me.

"What is it this time, Preußen?" he asked. By now my entire hand had gotten sucked into the screen, and the pulling was getting faster.

I showed him my phone, and started getting woozy. Mein bruder yelled out and I saw a flash, and instinctively closed my eyes, the pulling sensation had stopped.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and Romano whispered, "Chigi." Slowly, I opened my eyes. I blinked in surprise. I looked behind me to find everyone from ze unawesome meeting was here too. Ze awesome me turned back around. What exactly is here?

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! The computer was telling the truth! It DID bring them!"

"Calm down Sicily, we need to introduce ourselves, they need to know why they are here."

"Oh! You're so smart Katherine. We should, right Nicole?"

"Yes,Sicily, what do you think we were going to do?"

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE," Susie squealed.

Lujza sighed, wincing at the sound. Ever since they were taken to this place, Susie had stopped holding back like she did at school. Holding back what, you might ask. Her inner fangirl.

They had arrived two days ago, all together. Several people, mostly girls, helped them get settled in, introducing them to the food court and telling them what they knew, which wasn't much.

They were now traveling to the "Hetalia fandom" by ship. Kojima was having slight seasickness problems, but nothing, he assured them, that he couldn't handle.

Lujza sighed, thinking back to when they had first come here.

* * *

 _Both her friends latched onto Susie's arm and started pulling back. However their efforts did nothing and they got sucked in too._

 _Ludja woke first, her head pounding. She sat up from the cold metallic ground, squinting at the bright light._

" _Where are we," Susie whispered._

 _Lujza swiveled her head to look at her green-eyed friend. "What did you do?"_

" _I'm not exactly sure. Wait, what are we wearing," Susie asked, looking down at her clothes._

" _I'm not sure that matters now, Susie. We need to make sure Kojima is alright," Lujza exclaimed, rushing to her friend. She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him._

 _Kojima winced as he woke to Susie's insistent shouting. Both girls deflated, sighing in relief as the japanese boy sat up slowly._

" _Where are we," he said cautiously._

" _We're not exactly sure. I'm sorry guys," Susie whispered ducking her head, obviously ashamed at her spontaneous actions._

 _Lujza sighed and put her hand on the english girl's head in a friendly gesture. "It's okay, you couldn't have possibly known what would happen."_

 _Susie wrapped her arms around Lujza tightly. Shaking her head, Lujza returned the hug._

 _The three friends slowly stood up and looked around the metallic room they were in. There was a door on the other side of the room, but it was otherwise empty. Glancing at her friends, Lujza walked to the door and opened it._

* * *

 **And… That's it for this chapter!**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but oohlips123 was complaining about the length**

 **I Didn't complain, I just thought it'd be funny if we left it there.**

 **You did too.**

 **You don't know me! I'm too awesome! Munchlax, I choose you!**

 ***sighs***

 **Now I bet most of you out there are wondering where is the third author's comments? Probably not, but unfortunately she isn't here when we do the comments with us at the moment and we don't know when she'll get around to it either, so until then it's just us.**

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but we have lives, unfortunately.**

 **Until next time, Buscú!**

 **Yeah! See ya next time, Bros!**

 **P.S. I think oohlips123 has problems figuring out which personality to use.**

 **Don't Judge, Bro, it's uncool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Well, unfortunately we don't own Hetalia, because if we did, I wouldn't be here, I would probably be hugging Canada.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _The door slowly opened._

 _Lujza felt herself release the buildup of air that had been trapped in her lungs._

 _There were a few girls working at computers and sipping some drinks. One of the girls looked over at them._

" _Oh, you're awake. Welcome," she said grinning._

" _Where are we," asked Susie, who had popped up in front of her german friend._

 _Lujza jumped, looking quite surprised at the sudden appearance of the blonde, but only sighed at the outburst._

 _The two other girls had taken notice of the three friends arrival. One of the others giggled._

" _You're in Fanopolis! We'll explain later, but right now you need to meet everyone else," she said grabbing the two girls and dragging them to another, larger door. Kojima simply followed._

 _Throwing open the doors, the giddy girl dragged them outside into a… mall?_

 _Several girls were sitting at tables and talking happily while eating, more walking through the area, some talking on cellphones, even a few just sitting there reading. Looking around, Lujza saw what looked like shops and restaurants, like what you would see at a shopping center._

* * *

"Lujza, we're here! Get your head out of the clouds," Susie shouted, shaking her friend. Lujza shook her head, and looked out. The boat was docked, and she saw many people already spilling out onto the dock.

"I can't believe we are actually here," Kojima said quietly, as he exited the ship that brought them to the Hetalia fandom. He looked at the name and chuckled slightly at the name, one of Susie's favorite ships, GerIta. They were told that this was how all ships were named, after the most popular ships of the fandom.

Spamano would be here soon, so they would have to reserve rooms rather quickly if they wanted to stay the night.

There were empty ships on the dock already, probably for when this island became more popular and would have more people coming on a regular basis.

"OH MY GOD!" a raging fangirl screamed as she exited the ship, "IT LOOKS JUST LIKE THE ISLAND THE AXIS AND ALLIES WERE TRAPPED ON IN THE FIRST SEASON!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! You're right bro," Susie said, oddly calm considering our situation. I'd thought she'd be squealing like the rest of them.

"Seriously, Bros. Stop Yelling! You're making Kojima uncomfortable," she said trying to quell the screaming girls. For some reason three friends were the only ones not freaking out.

"Hey, guys," said a girl from further in the forest, "there's a building over here that looks like the place were supposed to stay! It looks just like the world conference building!"

The remaining girls swarmed towards the building, all of them racing to find the best rooms so that they wouldn't be stuck sharing.

"Lujza-san, Susie-san, we need to hurry before all the rooms are taken," Kojima said hastily.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lujza said. "Wait where's Susie?"

We looked around for her but found nothing.

"She must have gotten caught up in the herd earlier," Kojima stated calmly," We both know she's fully capable of protecting herself."

"Then we should head out, ja?" Lujza inquired.

"Hai."

* * *

"Where have you guys been!?"

"We were looking for you, Susie-san," Kojima said indifferently, although she could see the relief in his eyes. At least the brunette didn't get trampled.

"How did you avoid the other fangirls?" Lujza inquired.

"Well I booked us a room while you guys were being complete slow pokes," she said, ignoring the question, like usual. "Got us one of the best ones, too. Three beds and a flat screen T.V. with over 100,000 channels and a HUGE bathroom. It's also next to this cool looking meeting room thingy. Don't know what it's for, though."

"And you didn't break anything or anyone," Lujza asked, thoroughly impressed. She'd usually have destroyed something by now.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'.

"Well then we should head to the room now then, correct," Kojima said, not wanting to be left out.

"Yeah, let's go," Susie shouted almost as loud as America. She grabbed her friends by the arms and started pulling them up the stairs.

When they got to the room, by elevator, the two others stared at the gorgeous living quarters.

"Wow, Susie-san," Kojima said in awe, " You've really outdone yourself."

"Ja, Susie, good job."

"I know dudes, I'm totally the bestest person ever," she said. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to complement her. Her ego is big enough.

"Lujza-san," Kojima said timidly, "I've been wondering for a while but didn't know how to ask but what's with our change in clothing."

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too," Susie said.

"Oh, Sorry you guys. I forgot that you guys weren't fully awake yet when they explained," the german said, ashamed at her own forgetfulness.

When they were at her home the girls were dressed in their night clothes while Kojima was still wearing his school uniform. When they awoke here, their clothes were suddenly different.

Susie was wearing a flyer pilot uniform like America's with a tea cup and the American flag on the jacket and goggle resting on top of her head.

Kujima was wearing a blue, traditional kimono with matching sandals and… cat ears for some reason. _Oh, he can take them off_ , Lujza thought as he adjusted them while giving her a questioning look. Why he doesn't do just that is not her place to question.

Lujza was dressed in a stiff but comfortable military uniform similar to Germany's, however had a skirt instead of pants but she still had the whip at her right hip.

"Well," she started, " this is what those three girls told me."

* * *

" _Where is this place," Lujza asked._

" _Well," said the first girl, a blonde with pale skin and glasses,"Isn't that a complicated question." She nervously laughed and pulled the german aside. "You'll need to tell your friends later, but Sicily is busy showing them around, so I'll go ahead and tell you now," she explained._

" _You are in a world that was originally created by me and my two friends here," she gestured to the excited girl that was busy gabbing with Susie, Lujza assumed to be Sicily, and the bored one still sitting at the computer._

" _It started out as just a website, but then Sicily suggested that we could make a virtual reality place on the internet for fangirls to find other people that liked the same things and make friends with people that liked the same books or T.V. shows. So we created this place, and we created a computer program to choose people to come to this virtual reality, Fanopolis. The computer program would choose people that weren't bullies, or would try to hurt anyone here. We put some serious coding into the firewalls and defenses, but a virus got in and attacked. The computer freaked out, and we got sucked in. We found ourselves in here with a few of the first people the computer had chosen. It looked like the place we had made down to the room you arrive in. We tried to contact our parents, but we got a literal shock," she looked down sadly," We can't contact the outside world, at least you can try, but you receive a electric shock that is just enough to knock you out."_

" _So, like Sword Art Online," Lujza cut in._

 _The girl sighed. "You would think so, but judging by the news, it seems our entire bodies get taken. Also, you don't really die. You have three "lives" and when you lose all three, you get transported back here. Oh, my name is Katherine, by the way."_

" _Lujza,"was the reply._

" _You might as well go get situated. Talk to Sicily, she'll tell you where to go."_

" _Vait," Lujza called, "how did we get these clothes?"_

 _Katherine laughed. "Talk to Sicily, she probably had something to do with that."_

* * *

"Later I, when I had the chance, I talked to Sicily," Lujza continued, "und she told me that we were dressed like our respective countries, I as Germany, Susie as America/England because though she comes from England she is technically American, und Kojima as Japan."

"Well,"Susie exclaimed suddenly, "Let's get settled in."

After the trio had finished furnishing their establishment, the walked out to the main area. This was like the area in the "central hub" as the fangirls had called it, except smaller. Much smaller.

A ding ran through the center area, causing everyone to quiet down.

"Now that everyone has settled down, I would like to announce the arrival of the countries! That's right people, our beautiful characters are here," the intercom announced cheerfully.

Several fangirls squealed and began bouncing up and down.

The intercom came on as soon as it had quieted down, and told them that their beloved characters were in a room quite close.

A stampede occurred, fangirls trying to be the first to meet the countries.

"Come on," Susie said, dragging her friends, "the countries probably have no clue what's going on."

* * *

 **Oohlips123, you make so many grammar mistakes.**

 **Shush your face, Werecat.**

 **Not if you don't stop making mistakes, learn to capitalize and spell.**

 **But that's what you're here for! And you have no place to talk. I've had to correct you a bunch of times too. You don't put periods at the end of your sentences and capitalize the beginnings.**

 **Really…. Not as many times, plus I help you with spelling in English too.**

 **That's at school and has nothing to do with this fanfic. Now address the reader's, Germany!**

 ***sighs* I thought I was Hungary?**

 **Fine, I'll do it! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll say again that since we have lives outside of writing that our updates are pretty spasmodic but we fully intend to finish this fanfic. Please review, like, and all that jazz and we'll see you next chapter! Arrivederci!**

 **Buscú!**

 **WAIT before we go, meet APH Mexico! :)**

 _ **Really? Why the intro? Can't I just stand in the corner like I usually do?-_-**_

 **NO! You need to address the fans!**

 _ **Ugh...Fine. Hey…..people. I'm APH Mexico, and I'll be helping with the story in editing and most likely stopping the two other authors from killing each other mostly. You can see it from their conversation above that I was needed…**_

 **See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?**

 **(¬▂¬)** _ **That killed me inside….**_

 **….. Anyway, See you next chapter!**

 _ **Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **APH Mexico, you have the horrors, I mean honors for this chapter!**

 _ **Oh, thanks I…..What!?**_

 **You get to do the disclaimer, Bro!**

 _ **Fine… oohlips123, WerecatDragonRiders and I don't own anything that we will mention below. The only thing that belongs to us are our three characters, and the land we have created. Steal any of this and I will personally punch you through the screen. Don't. Mess. With. Us….**_

 **Chapter 4**

Susie was dragging her friends along, when Lujza dug her heels into the ground.

"Vhat did she mean by "ze countries area here" ,"Lujza asked.

"Oh, sorry you weren't there for that conversation. I would tell you now, but the countries need rescuing," Susie replied, tugging her friends harder. Sighing, Lujza allowed herself to be dragged as Kojima silently followed.

* * *

"Ugh. Maple, what just happened," Canada quietly said to himself as he sat up from laying on the ground. "Kumajiki, where are you?"

"Who are you," the polar bear cub responded. "I'm Canada," the nation replied scooping up the bear into his arms and shakily standing to get a better view of his surroundings.

The other nations in the meeting were spread out in the large room that looked like an auditorium. He seemed to be the first to awaken, although the others were slowly coming to.

"Chigi," said Romano

"Bloody hell," England groggily stated.

"Vhere the hell are we," Prussia said as he too stood up and looked around.

"Ve~ Germany, Japan where are we."

"I don't know, Italy," Germany responded, "This isn't another one of your games is it, Japan?"

"No, Germany-san. I learned my lesson after that last incident with Error," he cordially replied.

"Vell, let's do a head count then," said Germany, standing up like the rest of us.

"France." "Oui!" "Russia." "Da." "China." "Here, aru!" "America." "I'm totally here, Bro!" "Spain." "Si." "England" "Here." "Romano." "Don't talk to me potato bastard!" "Bruder." "Awesomeness is here!" "Japan." "Hai." "Italy." "Veeeeee~"

"Okay zen. It looks like everyone's here," Germany ended. _Forgotten again_ , Canada thought.

"So, first order of business is to figure out where we are and what's going on," Germany said, "Everyone spread out and search for clues."

All of the nations separated again and searched the auditorium for any information on their current situation. Canada did his best to help, but knew that if he did find something, he'd go unnoticed.

"Hey, West," Prussia shouted from across the room, "this stupid door won't open. Help me knock it down."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice rang out. The same bored voice they'd heard before being brought here.

There was a flash of lightning (lightning indoors?), and a girl who looked around 15 appeared. She was a darkish skinned girl with blackish hair in braids, wearing a Kingdom Hearts shirt, a Pikachu jacket, dark jeans with a Kingdom Hearts belt and black tennis shoes.

"HELLLOOOOO COUNTRIES," She shouted and was about to run up to them until a hand shot out of her shadow and grabbed her jacket hood.

"Sicily, don't go scaring them like you did those elves for Rise of the Guardians," said the other girl who had stepped out of the shadows.

This one was wearing less flashy and spasmodic clothes: A black hoodie and jeans, black low-top sneakers with long brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"But, Nicole," she whined trying to escape her grip.

"No Sicily," the teen replied. "I'm not making the same mistake like last time!"

A blonde about the same age appeared. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the words Mischief Managed scrawled on the front, and a pair of black ear buds trailed from the pocket in her light blue jeans. She sighed and took a piece of wood from her pocket, and flicked it while muttering something under her breath. The first girl froze in mid step, causing her to fall over on her face.

"Oomph," she grunted, as she hit the carpet

The countries stood there watching and waiting for their conversation to finish.

"Nicole, watch Sicily while I address the countries, okay?" "K," she replied, holding the jumpy one down by covering her mouth and sitting on her back.

"Hello, countries," the serious blonde said turning to the other people in the room, "Sorry about that. She's a little hard to contain when she's excited."

"Veeee~ Who are you?" Italy asked looking more confused than when he'd gotten there.

The blonde grinned. "Hi, my name is Katherine, and you probably know which one's Sicily and which one is Nicole. You are currently in a place called Fanopolis, Sicily named it just so you know. We're not exactly sure where this is, but we think it's somewhere on the internet. This is basically a fangirl's paradise. Sometimes characters get dragged in, sometimes only the ones that died come, and sometimes none come. Y'all got dragged in. The computer that runs this place is very picky. No contact with the outside world, and no bullying people. This gets you a shock that is just enough to knock you out, but not able to kill you. Also we can't technically die here, technically. If you find yourself in a position in which you would've died, you "lose a life". You have three lives before you get sent to a...umm. ...regeneration room, I guess. The room is in what we call the "central hub". We can't leave, or at least we haven't figured out how to leave yet. Y'all are in a "fandom" which here is basically an island that holds fans of the same tv show, book, movie, anime, or manga. I would tell you more, but we don't have much time left," she said, taking a deep breath when she was finished.

"What do you mean 'we don't have much time left," inquired Canada, thinking he'd go unheard.

"Oh, well, they're coming and that door won't hold them for long," Katherine said taking out the same stick she used to stop Sicily and waved it over her head.

"So now that the explanation is over," Sicily started, grabbing everyone's attention, "here's some advice. When we leave… Run, m'kay? Especially you Canada." And with that she disappeared in a flash of lightning once more. Nicole stood from where she had fallen when Sicily left, and looked at the countries for a moment before melting into the shadows and Katherine was gone before they could even think of looking for her.

"Who's this Canada person, aru," asked China

Suddenly, the door Prussia was standing next to burst open rather violently. A mob of bodies flooded the room and swarmed the shocked countries.

"WHO SAID THAT," said a few angry looking females, glaring around at the countries until she spotted Canada. One squealed and ran towards him along with a large chunk of the mob, and hugged him rather tightly causing him to drop Kumajiro who in turn was scooped up by another squealing girl who hugged him just as hard, but began fighting over him with another one.

The rest of the girls (since there seemed to be no guys in this odd mob) were swarming around the other countries, taking pictures, stealing hugs, squealing, and fighting other girls for a better look at their respective countries.

In conclusion, it was chaos that rivaled even a world meeting.

Canada was beginning to lose oxygen from all the girls surrounding him, all of them saying things like "We'll always love you, Canada" and "Don't worry, we won't forget you".

Suddenly he felt a tug on his coat and was yanked from the mass of girls into a dark tunnel in the wall (when did that get there?) and was standing face to face with a blond haired girl dressed like Germany. Kumajama was thrust into his arms and the girl kurtly said, "Stay here, we'll get the rest," and left the tunnel into the auditorium-like room once more.

A few moments later, America and England were thrown in there by a girl with goggles and a flyer pilot jacket who also left in a hurry. Japan, Germany, and Italy were next being escorted by a young asian boy wearing a kimono and…. Cat ears? He left as well with only a slight nod to the countries present before leaving.

The Pilot jacket girl returned with Prussia's arm in her hand saying, "Here we are, my lord. I must now return to assist my friends." and left soon after.

China and Russia were brought in by the asian boy and presumably German girl who quickly shut the door by swinging a pane in front of the opening making the tunnel momentarily dark. Lights soon turned on at the other end of the tunnel and the countries were urged into a room that was almost an exact replica of their world meeting room they'd been in previously that day. Two of the kids followed and shut the other panel over the hole in the wall, sealing it shut.

A few seconds later,a knock on the panel was heard and the German let her friend in.

After a few moments of silence, the girl in the pilot jacket let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, now that that's over, you guys can relax now. For a while at least."

"What happened to those deranged psychopaths?" England asked, still shaken from the sudden attack.

"Oh, the fangirls? Yeah, they're kind of everywhere right now. Don't worry, you'll get used to them. For now I told them you guys were out on the beach, trying to get to the ships."

"You have ships?! Then why are we here when we could be escaping," asked Spain

"I'm afraid, it doesn't work that way." the German girl replied, "the ships won't leave till tomorrow."

"Unless there is an emergency," corrected the brunette.

"Wouldn't this be considered an emergency? I mean we could have gotten hurt in that mob," asked America.

"Unfortunately not. Now if the Virus were to attack, that would be an entirely different situation," said Nicole, who was leaning against the wall in the corner.

A few of the countries jumped at her sudden appearance. Katherine appeared next, wearing a black robe over the clothes she had on earlier, and looking a little frustrated, and Sicily appeared behind her with a flash of light. She had a red handprint on her face, and she was grinning.

"Sicily, if you don't stop that, I swear I will hit you harder next time," Katherine ranted, glaring at her friend.

Sicily grinned wider. She waited until Katherine had turned around to face the others, and reached towards her arm.

"Elbow~," she sang, touching the mentioned place on the blonde's arm.

A loud smacking sound rang out as Katherine slapped Sicily, this time on the other cheek.

Sicily giggled,"Worth it!" as the red mark appeared.

Katherine sighed and turned to the people who were watching the weird performance.

"Sorry about that,"she said.

"Sorry about what, leaving us or just now," demanded Prussia.

"Just now, I don't regret leaving," announced Sicily. Nicole smacked the back of her head.

"What," she demanded, "those girls are scary, I mean, even I wasn't that scary."

Suddenly the song Canadian Please started playing loudly from the speakers. . Canada blushed deeply, recognizing the song.

"Huh, the Canada fans finally got to the office," Katherine observed.

Russia asked, "Whose Canada?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They'll find us faster if you say that," Sicily hissed looking around suspiciously.

"Vell, while they finish arguing, you might as well introduce yourselves," Germany said, looking at the three that rescued them.

"Oh, okay, my name is Susie, the German is Lujza, and the one wearing cat ears is Kojima," the brunette replied. The other two smiled when their names were called.

There was another flash of light, and everyone turned to see that the three girls had left once again.

"Sooo, what now," asked America.

Lujza started, "Well, I guess we shoul-"

Then there was a soft knock at the door. Susie turned and softly approached the door, opening it slowly. There was a blur as a body slammed into her, pushing her to the ground. There was a little girl in a pink tutu and a princess crown on her head sitting on Susie, crying into her chest.

"Big Sisssssss," she wailed. Susie paled.

"K-Kimberly?" she stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

The girl sniffled and then began her explanation.

"IwasonmycomputerwatchingMyLittlePonywhenthisthingypoppedup,andItriedtoclickthe'x'butmyfingerslippedandIclickedthe'yes'insteadandtheniwasbroughttothatweirdislandandIdidn'tknowanyoneandIwasscaredandthenIheardthisladyontheannouncementssaythatthesecondshiptoHetaliaIslandwasgoingtosetsail,andIrememberedthatyoulikedthatshowsoIgotonandthenIcamelookingforyou," she said all in one breath.

"Does anyone know what she just said," inquired England.

"Dude,wasn't it obvious. She said that she clicked on a link on her computer by accident and ended up here" America simplified.

"Oh."

"Kimberly, it's okay," Susie said in an unusually gentle and quiet voice, trying to get her to stop her tears, "Do you want to lay down? I'm sure one of these nice gentlemen will watch you with Lujza. Does that sound alright?"

"Umhmm," Kimberly replied with a tired sniffle. Susie slowly stood up and walked over to the nations, with her sister in her arms. She walked up to Italy holding out Kimberly.

"Do you mind helping Lujza watch her," she asked politely. Italy nodded and gently held Kimberly who'd fallen asleep in her sister's arms. Susie looked at her with kind, loving eyes before they hardened and stared at every nation in the room, silently threatening, 'Do anything to her and I will personally escort you to you graves. Country or not.'

Everyone got the hint.

"Eto," Japan and Kojima said at the same time.

"What's gonna happen now," they asked.

"Vell, I guess we should all go to bed for now," said Germany.

"Good idea, West," Prussia said, stretching his arms, "I'm beat."

"Then it's decided. Vell all meet up again tomorrow morning. Susie seems to know where everything is so she can lead you to your rooms without detection," said Lujza.

"Hai, I agree," said Kojima.

"Okay then guys," Susie began, her regular cheerfulness having returned, "I'll lead the way. Follo-"

 _Crash_

There was a flash of lightning and Sicily appeared, looking spooked.

"We gotta' go now," she screamed at the top of her lungs, just to make sure everyone heard.

"What's going on," asked Russia.

Katherine appeared, breathing hard.

"The Virus is here," she said between gasps.

"You mean that virus you told us aboot earlier," asked Canada, starting to get frightened.

"Yes, that one," said Nicole, emerging from the shadows, panic in her eyes.

"But what does it even-," China began.

"We'll explain later," Sicily cut in, the frustration and fear in her voice obvious, "Right now we need to get you guys and the other girls off this island, RIGHT NOW."

Lujza, snapping out of her initial shock, picked up Kimberly, handing her to Susie, before running out of the room. A few moments later her voice was heard over the intercom.

 _Attention all Hetalians. Attention all Hetalians. There's been an attack on the countries. Everyone get into their positions. Plan Omegabeta119 is in effect._

"What's plan 'Omegabeta119'," inquired Canada.

Kojima turned to look at him.

"Oh, nothing really. Although you may want to hang on. They'll be here in a few seconds."

The door slammed open and the mob of girls swarmed in again once more, each girl joining a group who lifted the countries off their feet, and carried them out the door.

* * *

 _ **I have an announcement to make: JOHN CENA…. okay, carry on.**_

 **APH Mexico, do that again and I WILL hurt you.**

 _ **Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!**_

 **Wanna go Bro! Meet me behind the school at 6. (JK, I can't fight. But seriously, I'm done with that ish.)**

' _ **Kay. I just wanted to say that. It's boring at my house.**_

 **Just put on some music or somethin'. No one's home so no one'll be bothered.**

 _ **I'm listening the Besame Mucho by the Beatles right now.**_

 **I love that fanfic. Too bad it ain't finished. Back to the subject at hand, though. Thank you for reading this chapter of Welcome to Fanoplis. We hope you're enjoying yourself and all that. Please like and review and we'll see you again next chapter! Ciao!**

 _ **¡**_ _ **Adiós, ojalá a verlos en el próximo capítulo!**_

 **I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it**

 **Just in case you didn't know, Katherine, Sicily, and Nicole are based off of us.**

 **Buscú!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **We don't own Hetalia so don't get all booty mad and read the chapter already.**

 **FYI, there's gonna be some cursing in this but whatever. We're too awesome to change it anyway.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Where are you taking us, aru!"

"Put me down, you banshees!"

"Germany, Help meeeeee!"

Susie was starting to get annoyed at the countries' constant yelling. "Oh, will you all just SHUT UP already. Good lord you all are almost as annoying as me mum when she's drunk," she yelled.

"Put me down you bastards," Romano screeched, "Chigi! Who just touched my ass?"

"Ohonhonhonhon."

"Seriously, don't you people know not to let France get near anyone," America said.

"We do, mi amigo, we're just so use to it that we don't try to stop him," Spain replied rather bluntly.

Even though she's underage, Susie was really going to go and get herself drunk if these people didn't shut up. Lujza saw that look on Susie's face and decided that she didn't want to deal with a drunk Susie. Regular Susie was hard enough to deal with, so she decided to intervene.

"Everyone Shut Up und listen," she yelled with authority, "we're only taking you to the ships so zat ve can escape. Ve will not be answering any questions until ve get zer. Are we clear?"

"Yes." everyone said in unison, fearing the anger of the German girl.

"Francis, if you get any closer to Kojima, I will kick your ass so bad that you'll wish you were dead," said Susie, all playfulness and cheer from her tone gone.

The girls ran to the docks with countries in tow and set them down to their feet, awaiting their next orders from their unspoken leader, Lujza.

Lujza walked to the front of the group with Kojima and Susie behind her, Kimberly sleeping soundly in her sister's arms. This girl could sleep through anything, couldn't she.

"I want every nation to get into pairs and go onto the ships in said pairs," Lujza said, her comando side being brought further to light.

"Who goes with who, exactly," one of the girls inquired.

"Yeah, because in my opinion, England should go with America," said another.

"No, he should be with Kiku," another replied.

And thus the conversation turned into an argument of epic proportions on what ship goes on what ship (Get it?). Kojima was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the atmosphere once again and turned to his friends for help.

Susie saw his facial expression and gently set Kimberly into Lujza's arms. She then walked into the ensuing mayhem and shoved several arguing girls and their faces on the ground. She stood on one's back and addressed the fangirsl by yelling, "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL BURN ALL OF YOU TO A CRISP AND FEED YOUR REMAINS TO MY PET GRIZZLY!"

This, effectively, got everyone quiet in an instant.

After her outburst she returned to her cheerful demeanor and stepped off the now unconscious girl's back with a broad smile and a cheerful 'Thank you' before walking back to her friends.

"Do you really have a pet grizzly bear," inquired Prussia.

"Well, duh, of course I do. I found him while hunting in the forest when I was 13. He tried to steal my food so I had to discipline him a little but then he followed me home," she said, a proud smile on her face.

"Awesome!"

"Umm, Lujza-san, I believe we should be going now," said Kojima.

"You're right, Kojima, thank you," she said turning to the crowd.

"Now I don't care if you approve of the pairings or not, so i'll just tell you. America you will be with Japan, Germany with Italy, Russia with China, Spain with Romano, England with France, and Prussia with Canada. Do I make myself clear?"

Several countries (namely England and Romano) looked like they were about to object but one look from the exasperated and cranky German girl shut their mouths.

"Good now, the girls will divide into groups of ten and lead the countries to their ships. You will not leave the countries you've been set with for the duration of this voyage. Now everyone, get into you pair so that we may set sail."

The girls all scrambled and separated into their respective groups while the countries got into their pairs.

"Germany and Italy, Kimberly and I will be accompanying you on you ship so follow me please," Lujza said politely.

"Veee~ Okay! Come on Germany let's-a go!" said Italy, obviously excited to be with the little bambino.

"Ja, ja I'm coming."

"Yo, America, Japan, dudes, over here," cried Susie trying to get their attention.

"Oh, Susie, Kojima, what's up, Bro," replied America.

"Lujza-san said that Susie would be going with you on your ship and asked me to go with her to keep her in line," deadpanned Kojima. He really didn't want to be alone with Susie. Lujza was the only one who could get the girl to calm down before she destroyed anything. Kojima could do the same but only after she'd destroyed several tables, a wall, and most likely permanently injured several unfortunate souls who were in the general vicinity.

Japan felt the same in America's presence. Indeed, American was his friend, but sometimes he could be too much to handle. _I'm getting too old for this_ , thought Japan.

He and Kojima both sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 _ **Bonus:**_

Canada was feeling a little overwhelmed by the events. Not only was he in a totally new world, but these people could _**see**_ him. The other countries still didn't notice him, but the girls showered him in love and affection. He got a random hug that lasted a few seconds whenever he was seen by one of the "fangirls", as they were called. He found them warm and relished in the feeling until the girl released him and ran off. Kumajeepers had wandered off again, and as much as he knew the others wouldn't hurt his pet, he still wanted to know where the bear was.

He was walking past an open door, when he heard the huff and signature "Who are you." He looked inside and saw a fangirl sitting on the bed, looking at the white creature.

She giggled and told him her name, before yawning loudly. Unaware of her second visitor, she laid down on the small bed in the cabin supplied. After a few seconds, Kumajasper joined her, snuggling into her warmth and joining her in the land of sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and all that stuff. Like, review, follow, etc. Now we would like to ask something of you readers. Werecat, if you would?**

 **Ships and fandom pairings:**

 **Prucan: Assassination Classroom**

 **FrUK:?**

 **Spamano:?**

 **Rochu: Bleach**

 **Gerita: Harry Potter**

 **Ameripan: Attack on Titan**

 **Other possible fandoms:**

 **HunterxHunter**

 **Eragon**

 **Fairytail**

 **Any other suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia blah blah blah. Read the other chapters if you want a legit disclaimer, k?**

 **Chapter 6**

As Germany walked up to the ship they'd be sailing on he noticed something odd about it's name. GerIta, it read.

"Ve~ Lujza? What does 'GerIta' mean," asked Italy.

Lujza looked up at him (he was a few inches taller than she was) with a slight shade of red on her cheeks.

"Umm, well, you see," she started, trying to find the right words to explain this, "in fandoms zer are what people call 'ships' while is an abbreviation for 'Relationship'. In a ship there are two characters who people in the fandom think should get together, no matter how ridiculous the relationship would be in the canon material. For example, there are people who ship America and Russia even though they apparently hate each other. The person's who are in the ships names are abbreviated, like the ship for Spain and Romano, called Spamano. There's also a ship for, ahem, you two, called GerIta. It's currently the most accepted of all the ships in the Hetalia fandom for, umm, reasons."

They had ceased walking for the duration of the explanation, both looking at Lujza in confusion. Italy, who understood more or the subject of love that Germany, quickly understood what Lujza was implying. His face took a small sadness to it's features before returning to normal. He turned to a still confused Germany and began to ramble on about pasta and pretty ladies in order to change the subject.

Lujza sighed in relief at Italy's (surprisingly) quick thinking. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by bringing up **that** person. Too many feeling and memories to sort through. If she wanted the truth, she'd wait until the show confirmed her suspicion, not ask them personally.

"Ahem," coughed Germany, feeling that there was something he missed but also knew that neither of the two would talk anytime soon, "I believe that we should get to the ship now."

Lujza nodded. "You're quite right, Ludwig," she said, and continued walking, the countries right behind her.

"Veee~ How do you know Germany's human name," questioned Italy. Germany also wanted to know. The girl Susie had called France by his human name earlier as well.

"Zat is a conversation zat we can have once we get on the ship and communicate with the others," she bluntly replied, "we're almost there anyvay."

The two countries nodded and continued to follow the blonde.

* * *

"Come on, guys, we're almost to the ship," called Susie.

"Wow, dudette, you can move pretty dang fast for a human," said America, easily catching up.

"Thank man. I 'preciate the compliment."

Since they had began their walk to the ship, Susie and America had quickly bonded. Kojima and Japan had also gotten to know each other quite well, bonding over their exasperation at their loud and obnoxious friends.

"And, Here we are," announced Susie.

They walked up to the ship. Japan and America read the name on the side, and both began to blush furiously.

"Eto, Kojima-san," asked the blushing Japan, "is that what they call a ship name."

"Yes, it is," he replied politely.

"Oh."

"Dude, I can't believe people ship us," said an excited America. He didn't know that he had so many fans that they had begun to ship him with people. To him it was almost equivalent to being a hero. Now the riot that had begun between the fangirls made sense.

"Yeah, people do that in this fandom a lot," Susie said, blushing as well. She was one of those very shippers she spoke of.

"We should get to the ship now," said Kojima, trying to bring the subject to anything but the one they were on now. He was a shipper too.

"Totally," said Susie, "Let's Go!"

* * *

"Let me-a get this straight,"Romano began. "Me and this _idiota_ are 'shipped' together?"

"Yes."

"That sounds stupid!" The brunette cried in outrage, flailing his arms up into the air. "Of all people, why do I have to be with _him_?"

"Would you rather be paired with France, or Germany?"

He crossed his arms in defeat, "I see your point."

"Now, now Romano, calm down. The reason they pair us is probably because we're good friends!" The Spaniard chirped enthusiastically, swinging an arm around the Italian, who only edged away whilst letting out a derisive snort. "As if we're friends!"

"Oh really, not friends? Then how about I tell the others about that time you wet the bed when you were little? I'm sure everyone would enjoy hearing that story." The Spaniard threatened with an eyebrow cocked suggestively. At that, the Italian piped down almost immediately, face brimming red with embarrassment, "Whatever, _bastardo."_

"Anyway, yeah, that's pretty much how much the explanation goes in terms of putting it in a nutshell. Each of you have your own ships here in this place, but the most popular ones are docked here."

"That's just great! I'm stuck with this frog over here because people 'ship' me with him?! What is wrong with the youth of today!?" England grumbled from somewhere, getting struck by a baguette followed by a few 'ohonhonhons' in the distance.

"Frist of all, don't say 'youth of today', you sound like a bitter grandmother _!_ " America shouted back at England. "And second, you need to calm down, it isn't the end of the world, it's just a pairing!"

"I don't care what you think you bloody git. stay out of this!"

"Everyone shut up," Germany screamed. Guess he has to be the serious one again. "How is it that all of these people seem to know about us and our human names. That's confidential information!"

"Eto," began Japan, "that is probably my fault."

"What do you mean it's probably your fault, Aru?"

"Well, when my country was being modernized, I ran into my boss' son whom wanted me to tell him about myself and the other nations. I shouldn't have though, because he went and told some of his friends. Even though they believed it was all made up, one of them decided to make an anime about it. I believe it's called 'Hetalia'."

"We'll that's not a very nice name," said Itlay.

"So you're saying zat ze reason all of these girls are fawning over us is because you told some blabber mouth kid about us," concluded Prussia.

"Hai, I'm am sorry," Japan replied, his head bowed.

"It's all vell and good for you to bow to the awesomeness that is me, but there's no need to apologize. This is ze most fun I've had in years," Prussia said with his signature smirk.

"Well with all of that out of the way I guess we can be aloud to speak, yes?"

Everyone turned around to see Katherine, standing next to America?, waving.

Nicole appeared next to England and tripped France who was trying to grab England.

"Thank you," said England. She nodded in reply and turned to see a flash of lighting appear near the Rochu ship. Sicily appeared next to Russia and put her hand on his head, just to see what he'd do. She began running when he brought out 'the magical metal pipe of pain'.

Katherine just sighed, as well as Nicole, and brought her attention back to the countries.

"Let's begin the explanation shall we?"

* * *

 _ **I just sorta lost track right now and it feels like i'm being introduced into the Hetalia Fandom again, the feeling of riding a small go-cart that is in flames and has no brakes.-APHMexico. I think I wanna make this my senior quote.**_

 _ **Alright, you just read another chapter of our story, I hope you enjoyed it! We'll update as soon as possible and hopefully not procrastinate on it. oohlips123, you wanna add anything?**_

 **Yes. I learned how to give hugs! \\(^-^)/**

 _ **(o_O) okay….anyway, again I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and yadda yadda yadda all that mess, we'll see you in the next chapter, bye!**_

 **Ciao!**

 **Buscú!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yo! We don't own anything, sorry. Well we own the place and a few people, just not the Hetalia characters**

 **(P.S. in this chapter we are assuming that Prussia and Canada have not yet met)**

 **Also there's gonna be some Spanish in this chapter so the translations will be in the comment section at the end! See ya there!**

 **Chapter 7**

"So, you're Canada? Kesesese," Prussia laughed.

"Y-Yes, I am," he replied. It was nice being seen by people after so long but the man in front of him still gave him the creeps. He kinda gave off an aura similar to Francis when he's being… well… Francis.

"Hey Prussia, stop scaring him," yelled one of the girls.

'Yeah, or else we'll kick your ass to next week," said another, glaring at him.

This brought about yet another brawl between the fangirls. They were literally killing each other and taking away the little hearts that floated around their heads. If they continued like this then they wouldn't even have to take a ship back to the main hub.

"W-Would you please stop fighting," whisper yelled Canada. Oddly enough, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him.

"Ummm, I don't think you girls should be trying to kill each other. About half of you have lost at least one 'life' and I think you need those if you want to stay on the ship," Canada finished, his voice slowly getting quieter as he spoke.

"Kesesese," laughed Prussia, "I know that you girls all love ze awesome me but zer's no need to kill yourselves over it."

After Prussia said that all the girls in the room started swooning over him and Matthew once more.

"Umm, Mr. Prussia," said Canada, "I think we need to go to our rooms now before another fight starts."

"Vell, I guess you're right. And don't call me 'Mr. Prussia'. you're making the awesome me sound like an old man. Just call me Gilbert, Birdie," Prussia said as they walked away from the quickly forming crowd.

"B-Birdie?"

"Yeah, awesome name right. Of course it's awesome it was picked by me!"

A few of the fangirls squealed in delight.

"Where did you come up with that, eh?"

"Your hair is the same color as mein awesome bird friend, Gilbird. So it's only right that you'd be named Birdie, Birdie," he stated, like that was Oh So Obvious to everyone. In reality, it was, to everyone in the room besides Canada. Secretly, without anyone knowing there was a mysterious girl in the corner of the room filming these events and taking pictures to be sold at a later date.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Let's begin the explanation, shall we," said Katherine, directing the countries onto their ships._

" _In the center of the ship, there is a high tech hologram thing that will connect you to the rest of the ships, so y'all can escape while we explain," she continued, before teleporting away to make sure the ships set sail._

 _Nicole shoved a fangirl onto the ship, just before it took off._

 _The countries all made their way to the center of the ship, and found the machine Katherine had told them about._

 _After about ten minutes, all of them had managed to find the on switch and could see each other as well as the three creators._

 _There, stood Sicily struggling in the choke-hold the bored teen held her in, staring at the countries in disinterest while Katherine stood beside them, absolutely unfazed at the two bickering beside her. She was just so used to it, it never surprised her._

 _She cleared her throat and Nicole released Sicily, who gave sudden gasp as she steadied her breath to normal intervals. "Come on Nicole, all that over a bag of chips!?"_

" _Yeah...but they were_ _ **My**_ _chips." The teen corrected plainly, arms crossed over her chest._

" _You need to learn to share, meanie_ _ **,"**_ _Sicily said under her breath._

" _And you need to know the meaning of the word 'No'." Nicole deadpanned, seeing Sicily stick her tongue out at her. With a brief scoff out of the brunette, she smacked Sicily behind the head, incidentally causing her to bite her tongue._

 _Katherine sighed, and took out the piece of wood she used before._

" _If you two don't stop fighting, I will make you regret it," she threatened._

" _You can't tell me what to do," Sicily yelled._

" _I can when I'm the one holding the wand,"the blonde replied, waving the 'wand'._

 _This successfully caused her to shut up. However,as soon as she turned her back, Sicily "accidentally" pushed Nicole into the wall. Katherine heard the resulting thump, and turned around, and waved the stick while muttering something unrecognizable. Sicily had hot pink hair for the remainder of the meeting._

 _Sicily glared at the blonde, and started chasing her around the room screaming," I will destroy you!"_

 _Nicole let out a soft chuckle with the corner of her lips tugging into a smirk. "Serves you right. Anyway, that aside, we have some explaining to do."_

" _That's for sure." Romano grumbled under his breath, a few countries nodding in agreement._

" _Okay, where shall I start?" Katherine asked contemplatively, while catching her breath, her index finger on her chin in thought while Sicily sang the Narwhal song to herself in the background before Nicole clamped a hand over her mouth. It didn't last long, as how the other bit her hand for her release. "Ow, Sicily, gross, now I have to get a rabies shot!"_

" _I told you one day I'd bite you."_

" _That was Freshman year!"_

 _The two continued arguing and Katherine sighed._

 _Shaking her head she began to explain._

" _Originally, this place was only a website, I designed it as a haven for fangirls. This worked out all fine and dandy. I had designed a computer program to keep people from bullying other fandoms, and the website was a success. Not many visited it, but enough did that we kept the website going. Sicily came up with the idea of making a virtual reality instead of just a website. We entertained the idea and I modified my program to choose people to come to this place. I had a friend help me with the firewalls and antivirus software. This was not enough, though, and a virus got in and started destroying the place. I thought little of it, because it was just a fun place to be, nothing more. At least, it was until the computer freaked out and dragged us in. No, it's not like Sword Art Online, because it seems our entire bodies get sucked in. We appeared in the central hub, which is where we are going now, and slowly figured it out from there. I'll answer any questions you have now."_

" _How do you get anything done? If you have all you need here, do you need to work," Spain asked._

" _Well, simple things, like sweeping and other simple cleaning things are already done. If you knock over a book, you still have to pick it up, and you have to wash any dirty dishes. You find something that you like to do and do that, like people who cook really well will most likely work in a restaurant, and through this you earn credits, which is like money. You can get food, a place to sleep, and clothes without working, but if you want, say, new earbuds or a stuffed animal, you need to have credits. Jobs include, explorer, cook, librarian, gardener, beekeeper, photographer, although there is only one of those, artist, and some people just do odd jobs."_

" _Explorer? How does that happen," demanded Romano._

 _Sicily now had three colors in her hair, after she had tried to steal a piece of dark chocolate, and her mouth was once again sealed shut, though that did nothing to stop her from violently poking both Katherine and Nicole._

 _Katherine angrily elbowed Sicily, and Nicole took over the explanation,"Some like to travel, so they get a crew and set sail to find new islands for fandoms. They map the islands before the island is settled. When another island is found, a new fandom is chosen by popularity. Some of the islands have special features that make them ideal for certain fandoms. For example, the Percy Jackson Fandom has an ideal climate for growing strawberries."_

" _Why can't we contact the outside world," asked Kiku, pointing to an unconscious America, who was loosely holding a phone, probably trying to contact his boss._

 _Katherine winced. "We're not sure. The computer just won't allow it. We don't have any other explanation than that. Don't worry, he'll wake up in a few minutes."_

 _ **POOF!**_ _Everyone turned at the sound of the over exaggerated sound effect._

 _Sicily had disappeared. Nicole had one heart left. Katherine looked to her friend. "Did you get into another death match with Sicily? How many is that this week, three," she asked._

" _Four, if you include the one while you were sleeping. At least now we'll have fifteen minutes to ourselves," Nicole replied._

" _W-what just happened? I-is Sicily going to be ok," Canada asked, his voice laced with concern._

" _Oh, yeah she'll be back in about ten to fifteen minutes," Katherine turned her attention back to Nicole. "Why would you do that, when you very well know that when she comes back, she might go crazy."_

 _Nicole shrugged. "I thought it was worth the silence," she said, "Besides, when she does get back, we'll be done and we can escape."_

 _Turning back to the countries, Katherine continued her explanation._

" _Well, another thing is that when the fangirls 'die', they regenerate in the central hub, but you countries won't 'die' you'll only get hurt and heal quickly."_

" _So it's just like back in the real world for us than, Da?" asked Russia._

 _Suddenly, there were little sparks appearing around the room. They floated in the air around the countries heads for a moment before floating closer and closer together, forming one brightly glowing figure. As this was happening, Katherine and Nicole exchanged a look and simultaneously thought "Time to go."_

 _Before they could get far though, eerie giggling closer to hysterical laughter engulfed the room. Out of the glowing mass came a smiling Sicily, with madness in her eyes close to an angry Russia, the only country in the room who looked unfazed by said laughter._

" _What's up mother focas, I'm_ back _," she said, drawing out the 'back', making the entire situation even more creepy and confusing. "That internet space is always so much fun." She then went into a fit of giggling again while Katherine and Nicole slowly approached her, like she was a mental patient that had forgotten to take her medicine._

" _Hello, Sicily, I see that you're back already," said Katherine as she tried to stop the girl's laughter. She was going to be a little loopy for a bit._

 _Off to the side Spain was also laughing his butt off, but for entirely different reasons. Romano was standing next to him slowly shaking his head. Mother Focas, Really?_

" _I regret teaching you Spanish," said Nicole, shaking her head as well._

" _Pues es demasiado tarde para eso," Sicily said, purposely making her voice as american as she could when she spoke, "además, sin arrepentimientos, te recuerdas," she ended looking at Nicole with a mischievous look in her eyes._

" _Una referencia a Attack on Titan, de verdad Sicily, de verdad," Nicole replied to the apparent inside joke._

" _ **¡**_ _Si!" was the reply._

 _Seeing as how this was just another one of their endless and meaningless conversations, England decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since Sicily's return._

" _I thought you said that when someone dies they respawn at the central hub. What's she doing here so soon."_

 _Katherine turned from her friends to address the nations once more._

" _That's something even we don't have an answer to. For some reason, even though when Nicole and I die we're brought to the hub like everyone else, Sicily can respawn where ever she wants. She's never told us why or how so we decided to give up after a while."_

 _Sicily, hearing her name spoken, said quite loudly "It's a secret only the awesome me may know and you'll never find out!" And with that she once again became oblivious to the 'boring' conversation around her and returned her attention to a reluctant looking Nicole. Someone had to keep Sicily calm until that internet high wore off. It always made her more impulsive than she usually is and that's something they really didn't need right now._

" _Well, at least it's only a short while until the fatigue catches up with her anyway. The trip 'through the internet' always wears her out," thought Nicole, internally counting down._

" _Back to the situation at hand, though," said Katherine, gaining all the countries, "Now that you know the situation, I would like to remind you of some key points. Try not to interfere with the happenings of other fandoms too much, don't let one of the fangirls lure you into an empty room because what happens after that is not our fault, and lastly, watch out for Marcy."_

" _Who ze heck is Marcy," asked Germany._

" _A mysterious fangirl who goes around taking pictures of characters and selling them to the other fans. Not very many have seen her," said Sicily with a yawn. "Finally," thought Nicole. Sicily was her friend and all but there was only so much she could take before she lost it._

" _And with all of that out of the way, we'll be taking our leave," said Nicole, disappearing into the darkness._

" _Bye," said Sicily tiredly before another flash of lightning flashed and she was gone._

" _Try not to die," said Katherine before waving her wand and disappearing along with her friends._

 _As soon as the three were gone, all of the ships began to shake and alarms went off. The door to the GerIta ship slammed open and Lujza marched in and stood to face the countries._

" _Ze virus is attacking," she said solemnly._

 _And with that, the countries took action._

* * *

 **To All the reader out there these are the official thingies(** **called fandoms, oohlips)** **that the pairs will be going to:**

 **Spamano: Mario**

 **Gerita: Harry potter**

 **FrUK: Digimon**

 **Ameripan: Attack on Titan**

 **Prucan: assassination classroom**

 **Rochu: Bleach**

 **Not in that order(Maybe)**

 _ **And if these are not the pairs you like, then tough noodles, this is the way it's gonna be.**_

 **ButterSock!**

 **What are you talking about?**

 **ICarly. Sam's ButterSock. Cockadoodle doo! The cow says Moo!**

 _ **And the parrot says be quiet! jk..**_

 **But Crazy Steve! He was my favorite and I must preserve his memory!**

 _ **oohlips123, he's not dead. I'm pretty sure the world still remembers Crazy Steve**_ _ **.**_

 **Still sayin' it. Anyway thank you for reading and stuff. follow, review, go play pattycake, whatever and we'll see ya next time! Ciao!**

 **Buscú!**

 **Say goodbye, APHMexico!**

 _ **Fine, See ya later.**_

 **In Spanish!**

 _ **Fine, Adiós. Perdon que ellas me hacen hacer esto.**_

 **I have such weird friends.**

 **Just so you know what is going on, the countries will be visiting other fandoms, and these are the fandoms we have chosen.**

 **If you have any questions about how this world works, please feel free to ask.**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Foca - Seal (the animal)**_

 _ **Pues es demasiado tarde para eso - well, too late for that**_

 _ **además, sin arrepentimientos, te recuerdas - Besides, no regrets, remember**_

 _ **Una referencia a Attack on Titan, de verdad Sicily, de verdad - An Attack on Titan reference, really Sicily, really**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Si! - yes (obviously.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **We don't own any Hetalia characters and all of that. Don't make any rude comments about it because I'm currently holding myself back from being extremely sarcastic and rude myself.**

 **Chapter 8**

America breathed in the salty air and looked out on the open ocean. "I can't believe the Hero and co. is lost," he mummered to himself. He thought back to battle earlier.

* * *

 _Lujza slammed open the door to the Gerita ship._

" _Ze Virus is attacking," she said solemnly._

 _Frightened, Italy pulled out a white flag and began waving it around while wailing in Italian, as if the Virus could hear him and stop attacking._

 _The connection between the strange computers flickered and then went out for good._

 _Germany grabbed his whip and slowly made his way to the top of the ship._

 _Looking around, he saw that Russia had the same idea, but with his metal pipe. America dragged Kiku to the top, and France and England were having another argument._

 _Within a few minutes all of the countries were at the top,excluding Italy._

 _America scanned the horizon, looking for dark spots that would give the virus's position. Bubbles appeared between the ship labeled Prucan and his own ship. Alfred gasped as the beast appeared in the form of a Kraken, but without defined lines. A tentacle reached out to touch him and Kiku wasted no time slicing it with his katana._

 _The creature screeched in pain and sank beneath the surface._

 _Moments later they felt the ship jerk._

 _All the countries turned to see the Virus was back, and even bigger than before. It was pushing the boats in different directions, separating the fleet. Unable to do anything, the countries watched as they were pushed farther and farther off course._

 _America was shooting the beast, but the bullets only absorbed into the darkness. The only one that seemed to be doing any damage was England, who had a stick similar to the one Katherine had and was shooting the Virus with glowing orbs of light. However, it finally managed to knock the piece of wood into the ocean and hit him in the head, swiftly knocking him out. France caught him as he fell and carried him down the stairs to a safer place._

 _A couple of fangirls took the place of the missing countries but weren't much help despite being decent fighters in their own right. For every nation injured and evacuated a fresh, new, and VERY angry fangirl emerged, ready to destroy the beast that dared to harm them._

 _At this point, only a few countries were left fighting. Italy had pulled Germany under the deck after he sustained enough damage, Spain was helping Romano limp to the stairs, and both Russia and China were unconscientious, still laying on the wooden surface, but being protected by the fangirls as others attempted to pull them to safety. Prussia, Canada, America, and Japan were the only ones left attacking the creature. Canada was hitting any tentacles that came near with his hockey stick, though most of the attacks were focused on the Prussian. One managed to lightly scratch Canada and a few fangirls, much to his surprise, stormed up and started furiously attacking the dark matter that came within ten feet of Canada. Most of the fangirls were staying in a safe place and helping heal the ones that got hurt because they didn't know how to fight very well. America felt a sharp pain in his head and cursed himself for not paying attention to the tentacles attacking him._ No _, he thought, as the virus started to surround him, a technique that it had found successful in rendering the countries unconscientious. He fought for a time, until he saw that Japan wasn't moving and quickly pulled him down the stairs. He went to go back up to fight, and saw it was impossible, due to the fact that Virus had covered the only way. He sighed and helped the fangirls carry Kiku to his bedroom. He then went to his own room and sat on the bed._

" _Dang it," he yelled to no one specific, "I'm the hero, but I couldn't even protect Kiku or the girls (and the one guy). This will really ruin my credibility when signing up with S.H.I.E.L.D."_

 _The ship's inhabitants, now separated from any others all thought in one mind, 'Guess we'll meet at Central.' And that's exactly what they're gonna do._

* * *

Sighing, America started down the stairs, stopping by Kiku's room to check up on his friend. Kiku was sitting up on his bed and having an avid conversation with Kojima in Japanese. Susie, being the weeb she was, had learned some japanese herself and could pick up on bits of the conversation.

"Oh, Hey America, glad to see your up and all that", said Susie.

"Good morning, Alfred-san," said Kojima, not really paying attention to him.

"What's up, Bros and Broette," said America, regaining his regular cheerfulness.

"I'm doing great," yelled Susie, copying his enthusiasm, "Guess what I found out today? I can summon some awesome weapons and fight things, yo!"

"Really," exclaimed America, getting even more excited and loud. Kiku and Kojima winced at his rise in voice level.

"Yeah, see, watch." Susie put out her hand and a magic circle appeared above it. Out of the circle came an assault rifle with unlimited ammo and a little switch on the side.

"Soooooooo coooooool, "shrieked America.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet"

She flipped the little switch on the side and the assault rifle became a full sized sniper rifle. Susie flashed America a smug smile before flipping the switch once more. The weapon began to change once more until it was a large boomerang the same size as her.

America's eyes shone with stars as he stared at the Transforming weapon.

"Soooo," he pondered, "where can I get one?"

"It's created when a fangirl with the physical ability and skill to wield a weapon comes here apparently," Japan said, wanting to get in on the conversation.

"Oh, so i can't have one?" said America, looking genuinely sad.

"Couldn't you, like, upgrade the gun you have to make an awesome weapon," inquired Susie.

"You're totes right dude, want to help me!"

"Sure!" and with that the two were out of the room, running to find some tools.

After they left, Kojima and Kiku returned to their earlier conversation until another fangirl entered the room, looking nervous from being in the same room as her own country and excited about the news she was going to tell.

"Ano, Kiku-senpai, Kojima-san, we're nearing a new island."

"Really, what is it, asked Kojima

"It appears to be Attack on Titan."

Kojima's eyes lit up although his face remained emotionless. Japan saw this and quietly asked, "What's that one. Is it a new show?"

"Hai, and I believe that you will enjoy this one very much," was the reply.

* * *

When the ship came to a complete stop at the shores of the expecting island, Japan, Kojima, America and Susie stepped off onto the awaiting land, Susie falling to her knees in relief. "Land!"

Without a second glance, the other three and the fangirls (10 in total) followed, finding nothing but a serene forest and plush green grass awaiting them.

"This was not what I was expecting." Kojima muttered in disappointment, when a familiar clash of lightning rang.

"I'm BAAACK!" Sicily roared upon her return, Nicole quietly appearing beside her.

"What is with this island? I heard that this was the ATTACK ON TITAN fandom, but there are no walls, titans, or cool spiderman like people here, what's the deal?" Kojima asked.

The reserved brunette stepped to the front and cleared her throat. "As you can see, this is the ocean. The characters in Attack on Titan have a goal of reconnaissance like you obviously know, however they have not reached this part of the map. If you come with us, we will, how you say, _transfer_ you to the inside of the walls that haven't been breached by the titans."

"Yeah, it's time to kick some Titan butt," said Sicily before snapping her fingers twice and clapping thrice.

There was a flash of colors and light for a brief moment before everything came to a stop.

The group looked around and saw that they were in a small town with people bustling around everywhere. The group's clothes were also change to match those of the people around them, who didn't see anything off about a group of teenagers coming out of nowhere. Sicily and Nicole, however looked the same. Apparently, to the non-fan people on islands, they look like everyone else. It was the computer's way of protecting its beloved creators.

"Wow, this is amazing. I'm actually in the Attack on Titan fandom!" Kojima uttered with awe, Susie chuckling to herself. "I've never seen you fangirl this much over something."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" America shouted over the buzz of the usual commute of the people, disappearing into the crowd before Kojima followed after.

"Wait for us!" Susie shouted after them, hurrying with Japan and the other girls closely at her heels.

The two creators exchanged glances, "We should follow them." The other nodded and they followed into the crowd, Sicily trying to avoid people while Nicole just forcefully shoved her way through them.

While Kojima and the others shoved through, he pushed past a familiar brunette with teal eyes in a cadet uniform, with a blonde and a ravenette standing behind him. When crossing paths, he leaned over to Susie, "Wait, what wall are we in exactly?"

"I dunno. Let me ask." The girl disappeared to the streets with America, who for some reason was helping carry large wagons to merchant nearby. When she found a man selling fruit, she tugged on his sleeve.

"Sir, can you tell me exactly where we are? I got lost in a crowd with people from another district."

"Why of course young lady. You are in Trost in Wall Rose."

The girl nodded and returned to the others, "Someone told me this place is Trost."

The mention of the city's name made the blood in Kojima's face flee, causing immediate alarm in the American.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to go. Now."

"What do you mean?" Japan urged, Kojima already running across the street. Not too long after, a loud crash from the south of the wall caused everyone in the city to face that certain direction, a large face peering down at them.

"Run," screamed Kojima.

The titan rammed its leg into the wall knocking it down. A swarm of Titans immediately entered and began to ravage and destroy the once lively city, now full of death and despair.

The group ran as fast as they could to get away from the swarming people but also avoid meeting a titan. just the look of them sent chills down everyone's spines, although Kojima seemed the least frightened, only a little startled.

"What kind of place is this?" America screamed, running as fast as he possibly could.

"Attack on Titan. Where do you think the 'Titan' came from, midgets?" said Sicily, hearing a laugh utter from her companion.

The group came to a sudden stop when a Titan stepped into their path, obstructing their escape route.

"Shit," said American, immediately shielding the frightened fangirls.

The Titan (an abnormal) lunged at them, and when they believed that this was the end, the titan collapsed onto the ground at their feet. A lone figure stood atop the steaming carcass, peering down at the others in concern.

In the steam erupting in all directions, the figure continued to stand on the area of the neck that had been sliced off. As the group watched the steam clear, there revealed a female with raven black hair swaying around her chin, wearing the cadet corps uniform beneath a bright red scarf. Kojima immediately recognized her as the girl he had seen in the streets as well as the show, shock overtaking his system. Kojima let out one of his very rare fanboy squeals.

"Are you all okay?" The teen called out as she hopped off the remainder of the titan.

The girl was none other than the infamous Mikasa Ackerman.

* * *

 **Wow guys, y'all did great, considering I have no clue what this fandom is about (I'm not in it)**

 **Why, thank you! APHMexico, any comments?**

 **Yeah APH, comment!** **What does APH stand for anyways?**

 _ **APH means Axis Powers Hetalia if you were wondering. But yeah, I don't have any comments.**_

 **Why not, you wrote the majority of the AoT part of the chapter!**

 _ **I don't know, I-I guess I'm sorta not in my own mind right now.**_

 **Why the stutter? It's not like the readers will judge ya too bad! Have a cookie! (::)**

 _ **Sorry. Like I said, right now I can't concentrate properly.**_

 **Well then, I can do the closing remarks.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry about our incapability of uploading chapters consistently, but I have no control over that. It's Werecat's job. Anyway, please like, follow, review, and we'll see ya next time! Ciao!**

 **See you next chapter! Buscú! R &R!**

 **I'm so sorry I forgot to update, so here's a double chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **We don't own Hetalia! Also, we don't own Attack on Titan, it's characters, or the Digimon franchise and it's characters. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

The girl, Mikasa, slowly walked towards the group.

"You need to evacuate. It's unsafe for civilians to be here right now," she said, and with that she flew away on some weird wires.

Kojima stood there staring at the sky where she'd previously been, awe in his eyes. Slowly he collected himself and turned his attention to his frightened group.

"Dudes, what was that! Who was that girl? This is sooo coool!" shouted America.

"America-san, please calm down," said Japan, trying to collect himself from the shock he was previously feeling.

"He's right," Nicole interjected, "Right now we need to focus our attention on escaping. I'll explain on the way out."

The group did as they were told and followed the two creators to the exit of the city, which unfortunately was congested with civilians pushing a large cart through a tunnel. The brunette then turned to the blonde and smiled faintly. "Now that we're done running, let me explain: The Attack on Titan fandom consists of a place where humans are pushed to the brink of extinction from those things that attacked us earlier called titans, which you just saw first hand. And this is a point in their history when humans decide to fight back, and they have the technology to do it, as you saw that girl, who's named Mikasa and is the best at killing anyone's ever seen besides Levi ("Both characters from the show" chimed Sicily). It's called a 3D Maneuver gear, and as simple as it looks, it's complicated to operate and pretty much takes about every muscle in your body to pull off a simple movement. You'd have to work out for months to get as skilled as them."

America nodded as he took in the newfound information piece by piece, before his usual smile return to his face. "I wanna do that Spider Man stuff!"

Nicole sighed, "Right I forgot, I'm practically talking to a boy version of Sicily."

"Rude, but I'll take it as a complement for being compared to America," whined Sicily.

The brunette let out a chuckle, "Whatever, anyway. Sorry we had to come at such an inconvenient time. It would've been nicer if we hadn't arrived at the time where we have to watch those things kill our own kind mercilessly-"

The teen's sentence was cut short when her eyes caught sight of something behind them, and it didn't take long for the others to identify what the thing was when thundering stomps shook the foundation of the city.

"Titan!" screamed a fangirl.

People all around them began to scream, the fangirls once again gathering behind the two male personifications.

As horrible as it sounded, the titan looked like a runway model running through the wide street, a few soldiers trailing behind it. But before those few could catch up, another soldier accelerated ahead and hooked to the nape of the titan, killing it before it reached the crowd.

"Is that Mikasa again?" Kojima inquired a little too eagerly, when Sicily and Nicole both took a step forward, mouths agape in surprise.

"Is-Is that who I think it is?"

"Cassie, mi Fratello, whatcha' doin' here!" cried Sicily running up the mysterious girl.

"Sicily? Nicole? OMG! I didn't think I'd see you here!" said Cassie, waving her arms wildly in the air running, and then crushing them in a bear hug. Sicily hugged back, but Nicole looked a little uncomfortable.

"Now who is this?" Japan asked silently, when Cassie's eyes fastened on the two puzzled countries. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly released her apparent friends and ran up to them with unnatural speed.

"Oh My God! It's America and Japan," she squealed, to the dismay of the jealous fangirls.

"I know right," said Sicily, catching up to her friend, "their fandom was just created a few days ago and we haven't had the chance to announce it to the other islands besides the main one."

"Oh. Okay. but, question. where are the others."

"There was an incident on the island," said Nicole, "We'll explain later."

"Okay," Cassie said, apparently satisfied with the answer. She turned to the two countries once more.

"Nice to meet you guys," she said with a slight bow.

"And it's a pleasure to meet the person who saved us a few seconds ago as well," replied Japan.

"I'm also a fangirl who came here when it was first created. I was friends with Sicily, Nicole, and Katherine before coming here and they keep me well informed," she explained, "I love Attack on Titan, so I came here as soon as the island was created, enlisted in the Survey Corps and have been here ever since. I think the best part is i'm able to be around Armin, Levi and the rest of the characters as well as kill some titans along the way."

"Oh," said Kojima, "Do you think we could join?"

The rest of the fangirls looked at him like he'd lost his mind but when America and Susie squealed with delight they realized that if they wanted to stay with them, they'd have to join as well.

"Of course you can join," Said Cassie cheerfully, "but you might want to get into the more fortified walls first. There are still a lot of Titans here."

The group nodded and followed the crowd into the walls, when Nicole stopped and called out to Cassie, who pivoted on her heel upon hearing her name.

Nicole stood quiet for a moment, serious as ever, when a small smile curved on her lips.

"Oranges." The teen uttered shortly before bursting into laughter. Sicily followed and so did Cassie.

"Florida," replied Cassie. At the additional comment, the three laughed even harder.

Japan raised a brow at the laughing teens, and turned to America, "What are they talking about?"

"Don't ask." America uttered, backing away from the country, face burning hotter than the sun.

"Okay, I'll take your advice." and with that the group left.

Cassie called to Sicily and Nicole once more. "Do you guys want to join the Titan hunt?"

The two girls faces lit up and nodded before their clothes changed to the army clothing Cassie was wearing.

"Let's go!" screamed Sicily and Cassie, and the three whisked themselves away.

* * *

 **~With England and France~**

"Ah, how I've missed the sea" sighed England, who was standing at the head of their ship. The wind was blowing and the girls were inwardly squealing at how crazy hot he looked. It took so much willpower for them not to run up to him and force him into a pirate outfit.

That, however, didn't stop them from taking photos and giggling to themselves.

"I think I'm starting to like having these fangirls around. They're more to touching than I am, Ohonhonhonhon."

"Shut it, Frog,"

"Oh, how your words hurt me, _Angleterre_."

England snorted. "I very much doubt that," he said under his breath.

Then one of the girls who was in the crow's nest shouted "Land Ho"

Everyone turned to the direction where she pointed and looked at the island.

"Hmmm," mumbled England.

"What," asked France.

"It's nothing. you wouldn't believe me any way."

After a short while, the ship finally docked at the island. from what they could see, it seemed to be a dense jungle.

"Finally, an island I can relate to."

Everyone turned to see Katherine leaning against the ship.

There was the regular flash of lightning before Sicily appeared.

"Oh, It's Digimon. This is great. Now I get to see MarineAngemon again!" She exclaimed.

"Yes Sicily, you do and I get to see Nekomon. But first we need to tell them," she said gesturing to the group of girls and nations, "what this island's about."

"Awww. Fine. But you owe me."

"No. No I do not. Now then. Hello again everyone!" she said addressing the group.

"Hello, mon cherie," France said, inching closer to Katherine.

"Francis, get any closer, and Sicily will kill you with no remorse,"she warned

"Yeah, and I'll take your stuff too," shouted Sicily. Francis quickly backed off.

"Now as I was saying. Hello everyone, and welcome to Digimon island. This is one of those fandoms where the main characters weren't summoned, but it's still lot's of fun. Basically you have a mythical friend. That's the simplest explanation."

A pink winged creature came out of nowhere, startling most of the group.

"MARINEANGEMON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," Sicily screeched, hugging the tiny creature.

"It's good to see you again, Sicily," it said in a slightly squeaky voice. "Katherine. How've you been. Nekomon's been wanting to see you again, too."

Then another creature bounded out into the open. This creature had green eyes and her fur was black with a few bright orange splashes on her back. She was cat-like, however, she stood on two legs and her lighter paws were bigger than you would see on a regular cat. She looked around, glaring at the group until she saw Katherine. Her face visibly brightened, and she sauntered up to the blonde, and, after lithely jumping on her shoulders, began scolding both Katherine and MarineAngemon for disappearing from her sight.

POOF!

There was a puff of green smoke that appeared next to England, and what was there in it's place cause all of the fangirls to squeal and some to even faint. "Flying Mint Bunny!" They all yelled.

"Wait, you can see him?" questioned England, who got and group of excited nods in return.

"So is this the imaginary friend your alway talking too," inquired France, who looked slightly weary of the small mint colored creature.

"Yes, it is. I hope,now you'll believe me when I speak of them and the rest of my friends," England said with a smug look on his face.

France just looked away, as if trying to forget. What else was he supposed to tease England about? Oh yeah! There was that one time (content not typed due to possible horrification of it.)

As France had his internal monologue, the rest of the group slowly dissipated to go find their own digital friends.

"Well, since this is going to take a while for everyone to find their digital monsters, me and MarineAngemon are gonna take a nap," said Sicily, yawning, "See ya!" With that, she walked over to a tree, quickly climbed it, and fell asleep on a branch.

"What was that about," asked England to Katherine, used to Sicily's usual hyperactiveness.

"Oh that. She was just in one of her calmer modes. That happens on occasion and we really appreciate it. Don't know the cause of them, but we don't really care. We just like the momentary silence. Oh, and she also died again, and that always makes her emotions about 10 times stronger when she comes back. If she's already calm just before she dies, she comes back even calmer. But it's the same if she dies in excitement or in one of her crazy moods." Katherine shivered at the thought.

The creature on her shoulder glared at the pair, England and Mint, and hopped off Katherine to inspect them.

"Oh, this is my digimon, Nekomon. She's really overprotective of me and she's suspicious of new things," she explained. Nekomon continued inspecting them for a time before jumping back on Katherine's shoulder.

"I suppose they're alright, but I'm gonna keep an eye on you two," Nekomon said, her green eyes still glaring at them. She turned back to the girl and whispered,"I don't trust the blonde one that keeps flirting with everyone. If he comes near you I can't guarantee any politeness, ok?"

Katherine just sighed

After some time, all of the girls had returned with a Digimon of some sort. Even France had one. It looked like some kind of peacock.

"So everyone's got a Digimon now" said Sicily, jumping out of the tree.

"Yes" said everyone in unison. It was kinda creepy seeing France obedient.

"Okay, then! Now for a tour of the island! Tally ho!" she yelled, running into the foliage, with her digital partner following quickly behind her.

* * *

"Well, this IS an interesting situation you've gotten us in, Frog"said England who was currently hanging upside down from a tree with Francis and several fangirls.

"I thought that vending machine was real," France replied, trying to defend himself.

"With all due respect, Arthur, everyone who comes here makes that mistake at some point" said Katherine who was leaning against a tree.

"And why aren't you helping us," demanded England, losing his patience.

"Sicily would throw a fit if I interfered. She just came to her senses and is enjoying herself." was the reply.

Sicily was hanging upside down a few trees down, swinging herself back and forth with MarineAngemon floating around her. They seemed oblivious to their surroundings and we're extremely happy where they are.

"Well, mon cheri, could you at least let us down," asked France, who was getting light headed.

"Can't do that either. She'd get mad that she was left alone and would start bugging Nicole and I until she got what she wanted. It's happened before." she said with a tired sigh.

Why is this conversation happening, you might ask?

Well, it started when the group followed Sicily for a tour of the island. The fangirls came across an abandoned vending machine and decided that they wanted to buy something for France. Said country wanted to make sure it was safe first and approached the machine. Just before he put the money in, the ground around the machine began the quake and out of the machine came a swarm of Numemon, as they were called by Sicily and Katherine. The horde of digimon rounded up and tied up England, France, five fangirls and an extremely amused Sicily, shouting "Capture the Intruders!"

After being tied up, the captives were taken to the digimon's "base" in the sewers. They were there for only a short while before being taken to the surface once more and tied, upside down, in a group of trees. It didn't take long for Katherine to find them, but, she utterly refuses to assist them in escaping. Apparently, the only way for them to escape is to either coax Sicily into leaving (which was highly unlikely) or escape on their own.

"I guess we've got our hands full France," sighed England, deciding on the latter option.

"Yes we do, Angleterre," said France, agree with England for once.

* * *

 **For those readers who are wondering what we were talking about when we mentioned Oranges and Florida, don't ask. We don't want to corrupt your possible innocent minds.**

 **(Don't worry, you're not alone. Werecat doesn't know either.)**

 **That should be either possibly innocent minds or possible innocence.**

 **Don't Care!**

 **I do**

 **Then change it, bro! Do you people see what I have to deal with! A grammar nazi!**

 **No that's your job, and for your information, having a membership with the grammar police is a very big achievement***

 **I don't care if you might get a scholarship, don't judge my illiteracy!**

 _ **Oh God, what did I just walk into?**_

 **A grammar debate.**

 _ **Hey, I've got a story that will stop this debate, Ahem! : The year is 2020, The summer Olympics are in Japan. Eventually, they get to the swimming segment. And That's when you hear it: MAKE US FREE NA SPLASH KASANETA!**_

 **FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **YOU CAN'T START A SENTENCE WITH AND!**

 **We don't care! Didn't you see my grade in English! An 80 somethin'.**

 **College cares!**

 _ **Actually, they don't. They don't check those thing because they don't care about what you did. Trust me, my sister is in college. Plus, some teachers at our school don't even bother to teach. School doesn't really measure how smart you are, it's more or less how obedient you are to this system.**_

 **And you can blame the teachers at school for my condition. They made me into someone who doesn't care much about grades any more as long as I pass to the next grade.**

 **Dear readers if my Nekomon insults you because you have a different Nekomon or image of Nekomon, I based her off of my cat , who is overprotective at times,and is also black with random orange spots on her back, and Gatomon, but she doesn't have the gloves like Gatomon and her tail is thicker and without the purple fur on her ears and tail. Please don't be offended. Have a cookie (::) and some M &M's :::::::.**

 ***Not really, but whatever. (Not talking about the cookie, you still get one:D)**

 **I wanted MarineAngemon (from Digimon Tamers) because, 1) He's soooo cute and 2) He's a primarily defensive type of Digimon whose moves focus more on healing and defence rather than fighting and would most likely balance with my spasmodic personality.**

 **Thank you once more for reading our fanfic and please continue to do so. Like, Review, Follow and we'll see ya next time! Ciao!**

 **Buscú!**

 **P.S. when this chapter is posted, we've probably already written the next chapter (or two) but Oohlips wants the updating to be once weekly instead of whenever we finish the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Well, though I wish we did, we do not own Hetalia, or Digimon. Sorry. We do own Fanopolis though!**

 **We created it after all!**

 **Chapter 10**

Feamon sighed. He had just met his human (France), and now they were tied up and hanging from a tree. Upside down.

"Can't you do something about these rope, Flying Mint Bunny," he asked.

"I can't really do anything, hanging from my legs like this," was the reply.

Feamon sighed once more. This was going to be a long day.

While Feamon and FMB were talking to each other, England and France were having their own discussion on how to escape. They were just about done with their plan before they saw that they they were no longer alone in the forest.

The Numemon had returned.

"Have you repented for trespassing on our ground?" asked one of the, extremely smelly and ugly digimon.

"And how, exactly, do you expect us to repent if we aren't aware of of what we did wrong," deadpanned England. He was growing tired of being hung upside down.

"You were about to enter our secret base before we our scouts stopped you" replied another.

"You must be punished for your ignorance and here we are." said one from the back of the group.

"Oh. Okay then. We are sorry for wronging you," said France, wanting to leave without having his hair ruined once again.

"Okay, you can leave," said one Numemon, who was elbowed by another.

"Stupid. He's not sincere at all. We need to make them work for their forgiveness"

"What should we make them do," asked a sleepy Numemon.

"Hmmmmm," they all thought in unison.

"Oh! I've got an idea. We should make them cook for us!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

They turned to look at the hanging captees, waiting for a reply.

"We'll do it," said France, eager to show off his masterful culinary skills.

"Okay then you have three hour to cook us a feast," the Digimon said before untying the captives ropes, allowing them to drop head first to the ground.

"Ow!" they all said.

They were then pulled to their feet and taken to a kitchen in the middle of the forest.

Katherine followed, shaking her head.

Suddenly, she perked her head up as if she were listening for something.

"Sorry," she said, pulling out her wand "I'm being called." She disappeared instantly.

"Now then. madam's would you be so kind a to assist me in preparing this banquet," France said in his seductive voice. Many of the girls swooned right there.

"Yes please," they replied, and began to cook.

"I guess I'll help as well," said England, earning him a fearful glance from France and the fangirls.

"Non non, that's quite alright," France said hastily.

"Oh, don't be silly" and England began to make something in the corner of the kitchen. Everyone shivered in fear.

~Three hours later~

"Are you done," said a Numemon.

"Yeah, I'm starving," said another.

"Yes, we're done with the food," replied a smug France. He just knew that they'd love his food. He was the country of five star restaurants.

The group of Numemon swarmed the table where the food had been set and began to eat.

At once they all spit out their food.

"This is disgusting" they said.

France fainted from shock right where he stood. Luckily, some fangirls caught him.

"Wait, guys, wait," said a Numemon at the end of the table. "You need to try this. It's absolutely delicious."

The Numemon all gathered around the plate full of…. Scones?!

England, who stood off to the side of the group, grinned in triumph.

"How did you make so many in such a short time, Arthur?" asked a fangirl.

"Oh that? Sicily came in about half way throught, said that she was bored and decided to help me." he replied with a smile.

"Where is she then," asked another.

"She left when we finished. Wanted to scout out the area before we left or something of that sort."

After the Numemon were all full they approached the group of humans and said, "You're forgiven. You can leave now." And with that, they all retreated into the trees, heading towards the vending machine once again.

"Hey, bros. Is it time to go?" called Sicily, from one of the trees.

'Yes, we can leave now, Sicily. Don't ask obvious questions. " said Katherine, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a twist." Sicily said with a laugh, and turned towards the group. "Come on guys!"

And with that the group set out once more.

* * *

 **~With Germany and Italy~**

Germany stood on the deck, watching the waves.

Suddenly, Lujza tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "We have spotted land," she informed him, "You should go wake Italy up from his nap."

"Erm, ja, zat is a good idea," he replied, unnerved by her unusual quiet demeanor, though he supposed it was due to the fact that Kimberly was (still!) sleeping on her shoulder. Germany walked slowly down the stairs and through the halls that led to the room his comrade had slept in. For some odd reason, the Italian preferred to sleep in only a white shirt and his underwear. Ludwig sighed and shook the Italian awake, earning an unhappy groan.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Italy, we've spotted land."

"Ve~ Ten more minutes, Germany," the half-asleep country begged, rolling over.

Germany sighed. "No Italy. You need to wake up this instant." No response. "Don't go back to sleep." Still no response. "If you're not up in the next 5 seconds, you'll have no pasta for a whole day."

Italy sprang from his bed, grasped Germany's shirt, and started wailing into it.

"Noooooooo! Not my pasta! Please Germany, don't take it away!"

Germany sighed once more and began to pat his friend on the head to calm him down.

"Okay, Italy. I won't take your pasta." He said quietly, like talking to a frightened cat. "Now hurry and get ready to leave. We don't want to keep the girls waiting. It would be rude."

Italy, successfully calm, looked up at his friend with a familiar childish glee before nodding his head in quick succession. He then let go of Germany's shirt and began to run around his room looking for his clothes.

As they exited the room, they were quickly surrounded by a swarm of fangirls.

"Good morning, Italy."

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

The Italian, still collecting himself from his sleepiness, heard nothing and instead decided to respond with "Look at all the pretty girls" and began to chat with a few of them like he does at home.

Germany just stood where he was, shaking his head while the remaining girls were either taking pictures of the two countries in secret or standing off to the side, being jealous of the lucky ones who were being hit on by Italy.

Just a regular day on a ship.

After all of the mayhem settled down, the group went up to the main deck where Lujza and the rest of the girls were.

The island was now close enough to make out a dark forest next to cliffs, though there was a small beach big enough to allow their ship to dock. There were stairs climbing up the steep cliffs and into the forest. A large castle was in the middle of the island, a welcome sight for the lost group.

Germany stepped off the ship cautiously. The moment he stepped on the sand, he began to feel dizzy and winced at the pounding headache the accompanied it.

"Ve~ Are you okay Germany? You don't look so good," Italy asked worry lacing his voice. He stepped off the boat to help Germany and gripped his head in pain. Several frightened fangirls leapt out to help and were hit with the same affliction.

"I'll call Katherine," offered one of the ones that was still on the ship. She took out a cell phone and began playing the Harry Potter beginning theme. The blonde appeared moments later, a black cat-like creature on her shoulder.

"I heard the call of my people,"she claimed, "What seems to be the problem?"

She looked around and sighed. "You might want to go ahead and step off the ship, the pain will pass quickly."

Germany stood opening his eyes as the headache slowly subsided. "She's righ-" He looked up in alarm. Katherine seemed to be towering over him, and his voice was that of a child. Italy, now also a child, looked at Germany and paled.

"H-Holy Rome? N-no. T-that's not possible," he stuttered, his voice a few octaves higher and girlier.

"Italy? Vhat's wrong," the Germanic country asked.

Italy fell backwards into the sand, backing away from his friend and hyperventilating.

"Don't worry, Italy, it's just Germany," Katherine said soothingly, kneeling down to the amber eyed child.

Italy's breathing steadied, and the panic vanished from his eyes. The creature stepped off her shoulder and began rubbing against him, purring as he began slowly stroking its fur.

"Oh." was all she got in return.

"Are you okay, Italy?" asked the confused German.

"Ve. Yes. I am." Italy said in broken sentences, trying to collect himself.

"Well, this is quite odd," said Lujza. She'd been changed into the form of an eleven year old, as well as the other girls on the ship. Kimberly, however, stayed the same, Lujza struggling to keep the girl in her arms. The countries looked down at themselves and realized that they'd been transformed as well.

"Hey, Katherine. What's this all about?" asked one of the girls.

"Well, there is a spell in place around this fandom that changes those on the island to the age suited to their magical training, until either you leave the island, you reach your age, which is why Kimberly didn't change, or you complete your training. I reached my age, so I won't get any older, but I can continue learning. Plus as soon as you climb this cliff, all electronics will stop working. Magic and technology don't mix."

She helped Italy up and the black animal leapt back onto her shoulder. "Are you feeling better," it asked.

"I think so….." he replied, not noticing everyone else's alarm.

"Oh, yeah, this is Nekomon, she's my digimon" Katherine said, motioning to creature on her shoulder.

The 'Nekomon' curtly nodded to the rest of the group before returning her attention back to Italy.

"Well, let us get going, we need to get everyone wands and robes…. I'm so glad we opened a portal from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley," Katherine muttered, looking over the group. She sighed at the strange looks she got and shook her head sadly. She offered to take Kimberly, and Lujza gratefully accepted.

She began walking up the stairs that led to the forest above, the other's following close behind.

* * *

 _ **Greece's last name translates out to Watermelon. (I just needed to say that).**_

 **OMG! I'M SO EXCITED! We're finally onto Gerita and Harry Potter fandom! ASDFGHJKL!**

 **THE GREAT AND AWESOME OOHLIPS123 HAS ARRIVED!**

 **APH Mexico Is having internet issues, so we might not have her commentary.**

 **Which is sad but on the bright side… I GOT A DIGIMON! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE! I had a hard time choosing between MarineAngemon and Terriermon, but I made my choice and I LOVE it.**

 **Oohlips, you need to lay off the caffeine. Seriously.**

 **But I don't drink coffee.**

 **There is caffeine in tea and sodas too.**

 **I don't drink tea and I haven't had a soda since Saturday.**

 **Then you must be getting it from the air, so you might need to stop breathing so much (sarcasm)**

 **The air may have other elements beside Oxygen and Nitrogen but the amount in the air is not enough to get the same effects from too many sodas (Trust me, you don't want to see what happens when I have too many sodas.)**

 **Back to the readers, though. Thank you for reading this chapter of Welcome to Fanoplis. We hope you're enjoying yourselves and please review, like, and follow. Hope to see ya'll next time. Caio!**

 **Buscú!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **The awesome oohlips123 wants to tell you that we own neither the Hetalia nor Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom franchises. Please support the official releases!**

 **Chapter 11**

Katherine led the group to the top of the stairs, catching several fangirls who had fallen off with her magic. As she neared the top, she suddenly stopped and turned to those behind her.

"I need to take Nekomon back to Digimon Island, but I'll be right back. I'll meet y'all at the top. Don't go into the forest, and please don't fall of the stairs," she said, disappearing with her friend and Kimberly. Germany sighed, and grabbed Italy's hand, not noticing his companion flinch, and led him up the rest of the stairs poking out of the cliff. Once they had reached the top, Germany let go and sat on the leaf covered ground.

Katherine appeared suddenly, holding a now awake Kimberly. "Hey Lujza, would you mind if I put Kimberly in the My Little Pony fandom? She won't fit in here and might end up getting in the way," she asked.

Lujza thought about it for a minute, and reluctantly replied,"Sure, but tell Susie, I don't need her getting mad at me for not taking care of her sister."

"Cool, and don't worry, I have a friend in the MLP fandom who is really good with kids."

The blonde disappeared once again, allowing the rest of the fangirls to get up the cliff. They began their trek through the Forbidden Forest.

Only a few minutes passed until Katherine reappeared, her clothes changed to a black robe with blue trimming and a large hood. There was a gold emblem with an eagle on her chest.

"Good, I got back before anything happened," she said with a relieved sigh.

"Ve~ What do you mean?"

"Nothing much only that there are some dangerous creatures in this forest and you could be killed in an instant without a guide," she replied in 'a matter of fact' tone.

She turned her attention to the group of girls, who didn't look convinced. 'It's only a forest' they thought.

"Don't believe me. Well then, I'll just have to show you." Then she turned and started deeper into the forest. The walked for what seemed to be an hour before Katherine stopped and crouched behind a bush, prompting the others to follow suit.

One of the girls decided to speak when nothing happened. "What are we-"

"Shush," hissed Katherine, keeping her eyes fixated on the ring of trees on the other side of the bush. She seemed to be waiting for something.

After a few minutes passed, they began to feel the ground quake like a stampede was on its way, coming from their left. Then out of the corner of their eyes they saw them. A hoard of enormous spiders, each as large as a car, parading through the forest, heading to an unknown destination.

One of the girls would have screamed had Germany not the foresight and reflexes to cover her mouth. One of the spiders must have heard the faint noise because it stopped abruptly and looked in the direction of their meager bush with it's six red eyes. No one moved, staying as quiet as possible until the spider turned to follow it companions.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as it left and turned their attention to Katherine who was looking proud to have scared them so much.

"And that, dear students, is but one of the many creatures of this forest," she said before standing up and beckoning them to follow. Everyone did so without any further protest. If that was only one of the creatures, then they didn't want to be meeting the others anytime soon.

They arrived at the edge of a small town, Hogsmeade as Katherine called it, and Katherine dragged them to a hotel near the center of the town, and through a portal to what looked like the busy streets of London, full of fangirls and Harry Potter characters alike. She led them to a small shop labeled "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

"Hello Ollivander," Katherine called out cheerfully.

A sigh was heard from behind the many shelves, and an elderly man with eyes that were wide and pale stepped out. "How many have you brought this time," he asked in a soft voice.

She did a quick head count before turning back to him. "Twelve!"

He sighed again and motioned for Germany to step forward, offering a light brown wand, muttering about types of wood, measurements, and…. unicorn tail? The country looked doubtful, but took the piece of wood the frail man was holding out.

It was almost instantly snatched out of his hand and replaced with a darker one. This happened a few times, until a long wand almost the color of Italy's eyes ended up in his hands. Germany gave the man who had given it to him quizzical look.

"Well? Give it a swish," was his only reply.

Feeling very silly, Germany flicked the wand, causing small, gentle sparks to fly out of the tip. Ollivander have an approving nod, and moved on to Italy. The same process was repeated, and Italy was given a short, thin wand nearly black in color. Upon touching it, the wand began to glow softly, emitting a nice warmth. Katherine grabbed both countries and dragged them to a different site, where they were measured and given black robes similar to her own, but without the purple insignia. She left them at the pet shop with some strange silver coins, called sickles, and told them to pick a creature while she got the girls fitted for robes.

Italy picked a white cat with brown patches of fur on his head, left leg, back, and tail, Italy's closed eyes, and a curl on the left side of his head, while Germany got a large black owl with serious blue eyes and an ever present scowl, that fit on his arm nicely.

Katherine brought in the rest of the girls, all of which had wands and robes, and the countries waited while they picked their animals. Katherine disappeared for a few minutes, but was back before they left the shop. She pulled them back to the portal, and showed them their baskets of stuff they would need for their time at the school. Before she had time to drag them away, Germany asked her the question that had been on his mind the entire time.

"How is this going to help us get to the hub? Isn't that our destination?"

She grinned and said, "The others won't be arriving at the hub for quite some time, and besides, you want to know how to defend yourself against the Virus if it attacks again, right? Well, this is one of the only fandoms that can get you that skill. Magic."

Germany opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by Katherine dragging them towards the giant castle.

Most of the group was tired, excluding Germany and Katherine, by the time they made it to the castle. She reached to open the doors, when Germany grabbed her hand.

"Wait," he said, and once he was sure he had her attention he continued.

"You have been so excited with preparing us and such, that we have no clue where we are, or what's going on."

"Oh, sorry, I kind of forgot you guys are new to this. Umm, well this is the Harry Potter fandom, my personal favorite, and here magic exists. This school is called Hogwarts, and young witches and wizards, age eleven, come here to learn how to control/use their magic. The school was created by four magical people, and they each have a house dedicated to them. Each witch/wizard is sorted into these houses based on a certain trait they have. The Gryffindor house, created by Godric Gryffindor, is bravery, Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff, is loyalty, Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin, is ambition, and my house Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw, is intelligence. Each house has a dormitory, protected by a password, and there are several secret rooms. The characters in this fandom died in the books, so we have the headmaster, Dumbledore, and several other characters. They tend to stay on the island because they aren't quite used to this arrangement. Since y'all are first years you have to take Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, and flying lessons. The teachers are used to people coming in the middle of the year, so I'm supposed to help you catch up to the point the class is now because I brought you here, therefore I am basically your guide. Now then, please follow me."

Before they entered, Katherine made sure to remind the group to only use the country's human names. She waved her wand and the baskets of stuff disappeared.

"They'll be in your rooms," was all she said.

She pushed open the giant doors and waved for the rest to follow, leading them into a giant dining room with four tables, a flag hanging above each. At the end, there was a podium and another table behind it, which held an older person they assumed to be Dumbledore.

He sighed, and called out, "Why is it that almost every time you come, you bring more people?"

Katherine grinned and replied,"I simply believe that everyone should have the chance to learn, that's all!"

Dumbledore shook his head and disappeared, coming back with an old hat, with tears that made a face-like impression. He gestured for Ludwig to come sit on a stool in front of the podium. Glancing at Katherine, who only nodded, he slowly stepped up to the stool and sat down. He felt the cool leather of the hat being placed on his head, and was startled when it began to move. _Well, this is unusual. Another character? Nice to meet you, I'm the Sorting Hat._ Ludwig's eyes widened as he heard the hat in his head. _Why-how-what? What are you doing in my head._

 _I'm sorting you. I will put you in one of the houses. Did Katherine forget to explain again?_

 _She never said anything about a hat that would talk to me in my head. If you are sorting me, which house do you think I should be in?_

 _Well, either Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor._

 _Could I be in Gryffindor? I don't know if I would be able to deal with listening to Katherine all day._

The hat chucked, and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR"

As Dumbledore was morning for the next person, Katherine gasped.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, the Sorting Hat will be speaking in your head. Don't panic. Please."

Ludwig glared at the Ravenclaw, and have the hat back to the elderly man standing beside him, walking down and Feliciano stepped up.

The hat was placed on the Italians head, and so began the conversation.

 _Hello_

 _V-ve, I'm Feliciano_

 _I'm the Sorting Hat._

 _C-could I also be in Gryffindor? I don't want to leave Ludwig….._

 _Alright_

"GRYFFINDOR"

At the end of the ceremony, there were three new Gryffindors, five new Ravenclaws, three new Hufflepuffs,and one new Slytherin

* * *

 **~With Prussia and Canada~**

"Ummm, Is it just me or are we in Japan?" asked Canada.

After their ship docked they walked a few miles until they saw a mountain and decided to climb it.

"Totally," said Sicily, appearing in her showoffish fashion

"How did the awesome me and company get here ze," asked Prussia.

"Well, you're not really in Japan, you're in a replica of it to correctly place the inhabitants of this fandom," She replied in a draw out explanation.

"What she means is that this isn't really Japan. Similar to the island that the axis powers and allies in your universe, it all looks the same, but it isn't the real deal. That's what she means, this may look identical to their original world, but it is only a copy." Nicole explained.

"Ohhhh," said the group, and for some reason, Sicily herself. Apparently, even she didn't know what she was talking about.

"So, if you wondering what fandom this is," said Sicily, "you're on Assassination Classroom's island."

"A-assassination Classroom," stuttered Canada, beginning to feel unsafe. Several fangirls circled around him, as if trying to protect him from anything and everything, making him feel even more unsafe. Those fangirls can be pretty scary ( **AN: I'm speaking from experience** )

"Relax," Nicole replied coolly, "they're not gonna go after you, so don't act like a bunch of Italys'. There's only one target these assassins are after."

"And here he comes now," Sicily said, pointing to the sky.

There was a yellow thing flying through the air at impeccable speed.

"Oh!" exclaimed Sicily, "I almost forgot."

She snapped her fingers, and the group began to feel… weird. The feeling left as quick as it came and when they looked at themselves, everyone except Sicily and Nicole, looked like Jr. High students.

"Now," Sicily started with a clap, "you guys can fit in."

There was an explosion where the yellow object had crashed and when the smoke cleared, they saw a yellow octopus in teachers robes with a tie and a big, round head.

"Are these the new students," asked the creature in an odd voice.

"Yep," replied Sicily, with chipper in her voice.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," said the creature, "Welcome to class E. I'm your teacher and target, Korosensei."

"Target?" asked one of the girls.

"Yes," said Nicole, a glint of mischief in her eyes, "Korosensei is your teacher and also the target you'll have to kill."

"What?!" said the group of now Jr. High students.

"Easy," Prussia answered in his usual 'awesome' tone. "Zhe awesome me will take him down." He pulled out a knife and aimed at the creature, who disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind him, taking the knife, and eating it.

"Moron." Nicole muttered. "Regular weapons don't work. Plus, good luck trying to get a creature who moves at mach 20. Trust me, I know by experience. First time I tried with my sword, he confiscated my sword and cut my bangs at the same second."

"Now," said Korosensei in a grumpy voice, mad that he himself didn't get to explain his special skill, "if you have any more weapons on you," he disappeared again, reappearing with two knives, an 'awesome' sword, and two pistols, "I'll be taking them. I don't want my precious students getting hurt."

"Humph," was all he got from Prussia in return.

"Here, _these_ are the weapons we use." Nicole replied, handing him and Matthew each a pistol. The albino examined the gun, cocking a brow at the brunette. "What the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

"Surprisingly these do work on him," she explained as he opened the gun, examining the round, purple ammo, "Hit one of his tentacles and it'll blow 'em clean off!"

"You can also use knives," exclaimed Sicily, getting excited. She loved this fandom, "Here."

She gave all of the kids knives and guns. "You'll be taught how to use them by Karasuma-sensei."

"Or Bitch-sensei." Nicole added.

"Yeah, there's her too but she kinda became nothing but a convenient plot device after her initial introduction episode." Koro-sensei's tentacle whacked her softly on the back of the head.

"Now, now," he began, "there's no need for that, Sicily. She's a lovely lady with an even lovelier-"

"-rack?" Nicole finished, earning a whack from the teacher as well.

"Exactly," he said, his face beginning to show signs of blush, "So, how about I introduce you to the rest of the class."

Everyone in the group looked at each other, either still confused about what was happening or just refusing to answer. It was Canada who spoke up.

"Why not?" he said.

* * *

 **To all the readers, the awesome me had nothing to do with the Harry Potter portion of this chapter. All I did was the forest part because Werecat didn't want to. She basically did everything else. On another note, APHMexico is trying to teach me spanish, and I must tell all of you…. I suck!**

 _ **You don't, you're just not used to it. I've been speaking since….well, Spanish was my first language, so I've been speaking it for 15 years. You'll get the hang of it at some point.**_

 **OOOOOTAY! Werecat, any remarks?**

 **I wish I could have added more, but alas we end the chapter here. Buscú!**

 **Please, like, follow, and review! Ciao!**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we will see you in the next one! Bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own Hetalia, or Assassination Classroom. Or Mario for that matter. :( Though I wish we did.**

 **Chapter 12**

Korosensei lead the group through the forest, crossing streams and passing a pond made into a pool, until they finally reached the top and saw the run down school building that they'd be learning in.

"This place doesn't look very safe," said Prussia.

Nicole smirked. "Wow, that sounds strange from the guy who's always calling himself awesome. Just look at Sicily, the first time we came here, she didn't care how it looked. She just barged right in."

"HECK YEAH," Sicily yelled.

"Should we go in now," Canada asked quietly.

"Yes, we should," replied Korosensei, "It's time you meet the rest of your classmates."

He opened the door and lead the new "students" to the front of the class, introducing them one by one and showing them their new seats.

"And this here is Matthew Williams," introduced Karasuma-sensei, "and his companion, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Matthew is from Canada and Gilbert is from Germany."

"The awesome me is from Prussia, If you would," replied Gilbert.

"Fine, just take your seat."

Matthew and Gilbert sat down in their new seats at the back of the class.

"Umm, is that a polar bear," asked a green haired girl in seat 7.

"I think it is," said another student. This one had blueish hair in twintails at the top of his (her?) head.

"Yeah, his name is Kumaburo," replied in his ever quiet voice.

"Didn't you tell me it was Kumajigi," countered Prussia.

"It's Kumajirou," said all of the fangirls present. Some of them had disappeared, not that anyone but Korosensei noticed.

"Well, now that y'all are all settled and stuff," Sicily told the newest students, "we'll be taking our leave."

"We will pick you up after school to take you to your temporary homes on the island after school," Nicole told them.

And with that, they politely bowed to the teachers, and left the abandoned school building.

"So today's lesson will be a review for the new students who came here," began Korosensei. And with that, He started the day's first English lesson.

"He, you with the awesome red hair," Prussia asked the guy in seat one, with, as he said, awesome red hair,"what page does the awesome me need to turn to?"

"Will you stop saying 'awesome'," retorted the kid, "it's getting annoying."

As Prussia and the redhead had their little argument, Canada and the two kids who asked him about his bear were getting to know each other.

"Hello, I'm Nagisa Shiota," said the blue haired boy (Canada decided to just go with that gender), "and this is Kaede Kayano." He continued, gesturing towards the green haired girl.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said with a wave.

"Likewise," Matthew replied.

"Now, students, what's the rule of the classroom," Korosensei intruded, "no talking while I'm teaching." Not giving them time to answer.

"Sorry," said the three.

BANG!

The class whirled around in their seats to see the red haired kid, Karma, holding his gun, having just tried to shoot Prussia with his Korosensei bullets.

"You dare shoot at the awesome me," said a livid Gilbert. He raise his gun and the two started a stand off for about 5 seconds. Then Karasuma-sensei intervened.

"I'll be taking these," he said, taking away their guns as well as their knives.

"Humph," they said simultaneously. They continued to glare at each other until the class period ended.

"You know what we should do," suggested Bitch-sensei to Karasuma ( **It's really Irina Jelvać but Japanese people can't say her last name right** )( **Plus she made the students mad in the anime)**. "We should do a team exercise during P.E. today."

"Hmm," debated Karasuma, "I guess that'd be a good idea. It'd let the students get to know the strengths and weakness' of the new students."

And so, during lunch, Karasuma told the class what had been decided.

"Um, Karasuma-sensei," interjected Matthew, "Is it okay if it's just Gilbert and I with only a few of the girls are on one team? Most of them have never fought and need more training before they should try."

Karasuma thought it over and agreed to the students terms. He seem like a quiet and polite student who couldn't harm a fly, but he'd been wrong before. Just look at Nagisa.

"Alright," yelled Gilbert, "Let's do this!"

* * *

 **~With Romano and Spain~**

"Get off of me," yelled Romano, who was trying to pry himself from the grasps of the fangirls and Spain, to get to the top of the ship.

"Awwww," said Spain and the fangirls, thinking his irritation adorable.

And so, Romano had to climb the stairs to the top of the ship with a country and about 5 fangirls hanging on his arms, legs, and torso.

After an extra long climb of the stairs, the lump of humans were deposited onto the deck of the ship, staring up at an extremely livid Italian.

With a huff, Romano marched away from the pile of humans to stand at the side of the ship, examining their surroundings. As he looked off into the distance, he spotted a speck on the water in the distance.

"Oi, Tomato Bastard," he called, "What the hell is that?"

Spain walked over to stand next to him and stared off the the direction he'd indicated.

"Oh my little tomato," the Spanish nation exclaimed, which was reciprocated with a "Don't-a call me that!", "You've spotted land!"

"Oh," said Romano, his face turning a shade of red at the complement.

The ship changed course slightly, heading towards the small speck of land.

* * *

"What the hell," asked Romano, looking at the large, almost comical looking, green pipe protruding out of the ground. After they'd landed on the island, they had walk a whole 3 miles until they spotted the pipe.

Sicily appeared, the others were slowly getting used to the sudden brightness of her arrivals, beside it, grinning.

"Welcome," she exclaimed, throwing her arms out wide in greeting. "You have landed in the Mario fandom, just follow me! Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," she says, jumping down says green pipe. Katherine appeared soon after, looking around for something.

"Darn it," she muttered, "I must have just missed her."

She looked over at the countries, noticing their bewildered expressions.

"She went down that pipe, didn't she," she asked. Spain nodded quickly, looking to the blonde for an explanation. She sighed, gestured for them to follow her, and dove into the pipe after her friend. Spain looked down the pipe, shrugged his shoulders, climbed onto the edge, and, all whilst grinning, jumped down. Romano cocked a brow at said tunnel, while Nicole appeared from the shadows with a groan, shoving him through before jumping in herself.

The fangirls followed quickly.

They ended up in this weird, almost 2D world, a mini person wearing a blue vest over a white shirt with a red and white spotted hat covering his hair standing in front of them, jumping up and down while pointing down the path and shouting something about a princess being captured.

Before anyone could say anything, the man fled and exited through another tunnel. "What do we do now?" A fangirl asked. The others exchanged confused glances when Sicily started jumping in the air with her usual excitement. "Let's follow him!" Katherine had disappeared, having concluded her original mission.

"Do you ever run out of energy?" Romano asked rather annoyed.

"You'd be surprised how much she can stay like this until she burns out." Nicole replied as she received a frown from said teen.

"Are you coming or not!" Sicily whined.

The brunette nodded. "Sure. I haven't been to this world before. I might as well stick around and see how this all plays out."

Sicily smiled and ran off, staying on the path that went in the direction of a small castle in the distance. The others shrugged and followed the excitable female.

The first obstacle they ran into was a giant turtle that was walking on its hind legs and coming towards them.

Nicole stared down at the incoming turtle, face contorted in confusion. "What the heck is that?"

"Get away from it!" Sicily shouted over to her, pulling her back. "Are you dumb? You don't touch those."

"What's wrong with it? It's seems like just a harmless _tortuga._ " Spain uttered, still beaming despite the panic in the other's expressions.

However, the moment the turtle touched the country, he jumped back in pain, shrinking down to a chibi. Romano let out a laugh, "That's what you get for being an idiot!" He turned around to find the turtle already nearing him, and let out a high pitched screech. "Stay away from me, _tortuga bastardo,"_ he yelled, jumping on the turtle's back. This seemed to do the trick, as the turtle curled into its shell. "Take that, bastard," he spat, jumping higher than usually possible and landing on the head of the odd turtle. The shell spun off in the direction opposite of the one he'd landed in, hitting a step and bouncing back, hitting Romano, who also went into chibi form. The others jumped over the shell as it came towards them. It went down the path they had just come from, never to return.

"Chigi," the Italian shouted, stomping his foot angrily.

Sicily sighed and walked over to a floating yellow box with a white question mark on it. She jumped, bopping her head on it and a red and white mushroom rose out of the top. It fell off the now gray box and began to move mysteriously towards the shrunken countries. Romano jumped out of the way, wary of the things of this weird world. It touched Spain and absorbed into his skin, causing him to grow to his original size.

"Let's keep going. We should find another one of those mushrooms up ahead." Sicily uttered, motioning for the group to move forward.

For a few more minutes, the group continued in utter silence when another creature approached them, this time a small brown mushroom.

Spain ran over to it and stomped it as his Italian companion did the turtle.

They went through many of these creatures before making it to a flagpole. Sicily pushed Romano towards the pole and told him to touch it. Warily, he poked the flagpole and suddenly returned to his original size, the pole no longer empty. Upon inspection, the pole now held the Italian flag. Sicily ran ahead once again, this time stopping at another floating yellow box. She bopped her head on it, and a red flower popped out and started to sway. Sicily jumped in excitement and pushed Spain towards it.

"Jump up and pick it," she said, pointing to the flower. He complied, and his clothing turned bright red.

"Hold out your hand, like this," she said, moving her hand into a palm up position. Spain copied her movements,and a ball of flames appeared.

"What is going on?" The Spaniard asked.

"That's what the flower does! It's like an upgrade!" Sicily chirped. Spain excitedly threw out more fireballs, almost hitting Romano. "Watch where you aim, _tomato_ _bastardo!_ "

Spain began to laugh, and threw a few more in Romano's direction, causing a few more curses to be flung his way.

One of the fangirls yelled in pain and the rest of the group turn to see a much larger turtle standing behind them. The group of fangirls retreated behind the two creators and the countries, unsure now what to do. "Well, we're screwed. Any ideas?" Nicole uttered in a defeated tone, her facial expression remaining unfazed. Sicily elbowed the other creator's side and pointed over to another box near the creature. With both girls now having an idea, Nicole turned to Romano, "Hey, you think you could get to that box over there?"

"Are you crazy! I'm not going near that thing!" the Italian protested, pointing over to the boss.

"Come on, usually on all boss levels there's a box that has an ice flower. You could get the ability and fight the boss alongside Spain's fire ability."

"I don't know." Romano continued, still uneasy about the risk.

Nicole sighed. "Fine. If you go get that flower and defeat the boss successfully, you can throw ice balls at Spain, and Sicily and I won't get mad at you for it."

"Hey!"

"Deal."

Romano walked slowly to the box, avoiding the attacks the turtle used. When he reached it, instead of bopping it with head like Sicily, he punched it and out popped the flower. Like Sicily had taught Spain, he plucked the flower and his clothes turned into a sky blue shade. Now with the ability, he started pelting the boss with ice, "Take that bastardo!"

The large turtle swung at the Italian, he jumped away and sprinted over the group. Now from their stances, Spain and Romano both began to throw a mixture of fire and ice at the boss, it turning red from every hit. Eventually, it became apparent the turtle could not take any more damage and fell over, all before it disappeared completely.

Once the creature was out of sight, Spain ran over to the flagpole and touched it, and a flag appeared. The fangirls cheered at the victory and Romano took advantage of the deal he made with the creator, throwing numerous balls of ice in Spain's direction.

"Why did you make that deal with him?" Sicily asked.

"I didn't think he'd go through with it."

Sicily bit her. "Dummy, this is Romano we're talking about!"

Suddenly, pixels began to disappear, fading away.

"Game switch," Sicily shouted.

* * *

 **The awesome oohlips123's internet was down for the majority of the second half of this chapter, so everyone applause Werecat and APHMexico for taking charge and stuff!**

 ***starts twitching due to oohlips's grammatical errors***

 **Werecat, I'm not getting into another grammar war with you. You know I can't english.**

 _ **What? You can't English? Dude, you can't even Spanish!**_

 **This is sad.**

 **Don't judge my inability to spell/speak/remember Spanish!(** **and English apparently )** **I may as well have mentle(** **mental** **) issues with how much you two get on to me about it! I'm only a time travelling wizard from outer space stegosaurus country!**

 _ **There are so many questionable things to the sentence above me, that I don't even know where to begin.**_

 **Don't argue with a stupid person, they will bring you down to their level and beat you with experience ~ Mark Twain**

 _ **Don't argue with a short person either, they will bring you down to their level by kicking you to the floor and attack you.**_

 **Okay 1) There's no need to call me stupid. I'm averange. (** **Average)** **And 2) Ya'll just jellous (** **jealous ) ****of my Super Saiyan swagger. (Oh how I love references!)**

 _ **You know what? I'm not gonna argue, I'm just gonna go to the next chapter. See ya'll there. You guys argue like the guys from Hetalia at world meetings**_

 **Okay! Thank you all for reading our lastest(** **latest)** **chapter and please like, follow, review and subscribe! We'll see you next time! Ciao!**

 **Buscú!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

 _ **Okay, hi this is APHMexico. You guys know the drill, we don't own any of these fandoms below, just ourselves and our three other characters. Steal any of them and I will personally hunt you down and make you watch Boku No Pico. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 13**

"Game switch," Sicily shouted, as the pixels began to fade away. The countries began to fall, landing in the soft cushions of a car.

"What the hell just happened," Romano yelled, glaring at Sicily.

"We went through a game switch, and now we're playing Mario kart. Just win the race," she shouted back gleefully. Then, the race began and the creator, revved the racecar before speeding ahead along with the other racers. Romano then collected his thoughts after a pause, stomped on the pedal of his own and charged into the race as well after them.

Through the track, he noticed many racers dropping obstacles out behind them, which were actually turtle shells upon a closer look. The Italian swerved in all directions away from the incoming shells, finding himself right beside Spain.

" _Hola,_ Roma!" the Spaniard chirped.

"Whatever, what is going on?"

"You heard Sicily, she said to finish the race!" Behind them sped a car ahead of them, a familiar brunette in a ponytail with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Jennifer _Slow-_ pez! Get out of the way!" The teen laughed before speeding away ahead, trying her best to reach Sicily's car.

Huffing, Romano plowed through one of the slowly spinning, clearish boxes, and a small black box beside his speedometer began to spin like you would see in a slot machine. It landed on a red mushroom, and a small red button popped out on his right hand side. He pushed the button and the red mushroom disappeared, as well as the button. He felt the car lurch forward in a sudden burst of speed.

Grinning evilly at this new found power, he found another box and ran into it. This time he had a red shell. Pressing the button,he watched as a red shell shot forward from his car, targeting the car in front of him. The girl in the car saw his approach and pushed her button, launching a white squid in his direction. The squid stopped in front of his face and squirted ink in his eyes, temporarily blinding him. He felt his car hit the kirb at his temporary lose of control and when he regained his sight, he saw that he was heading for a large wall. He swerved and grazed the large wall but got away relatively unharmed. However, when he swerved, his car rammed into that of one of the fangirl's and she spun out of control. She crashed and then disappeared, only to be dropped off a few cars back by a turtle on a cloud.

This vicious cycle repeated again and again until Romano and the others saw the finish when they thought they were done, however, Nicole and Sicily passed them after doing a full lap, crossing the finish and continuing.

"You've got two more laps to go," Nicole yelled over her shoulder.

"Chigi," said Romano, "We've got a long way to go."

* * *

Spain sighed. They had just finished the third lap, and he was in 11th out of 14. Romano had been in tenth, cursing the whole time, and the first place winner was (the awesome) Sicily.

Nicole was slightly angry, as Sicily had hit her with a shell in the last few seconds and passed her right before she got to the finish line.

The scene began to fade, not the same as last time, just fading.

"What's going on? Is this another game switch," he asked.

"No," Sicily replied, "We're just changing racetracks for the next race. Get ready!"

The place began to come back into focus, this time a hilly area with some cows in the field. A dirt road.

"Hey, guys, ready to race."

Everyone turned their heads to see Katherine, sitting on a bike ( **Motor bike for those people who've never played this game** ) and grinning with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sicily looked at her friend, confused. "Katherine, what are you-"

She stopped to fully take in her surroundings. "Oh no."

"Yep, we're in Moo Moo Meadows, so you're on my turf now," Katherine said with a smirk, "I never lose on this track."

"Well, Sicily," started Nicole with a solemn look, "it was nice knowing you."

"No way I'm goin' down without a fight," Sicily contorted, her inner America coming out.

"Good luck with that," said Katherine before she turned her attention to the other racers, "May the best racer win."

Everyone turned their attention to the light watching them turn from Red to Yellow and finally Green, starting the race.

The blonde raced forward, still grinning maliciously. Spain quickly pressed the accelerator, watching the racers in front of him. He ran through one of the boxes, getting a spiked blue shell, and he sent it, watching the shell sped forward to the person in first. He heard Sicily screech in excitement.

"I passed Katherine," she yelled.

"Not for long," interjected Katherine in a sing-song voice.

The blue shell flew up and exploded around the excitable brunette. Katherine's laughter rang through the course.

Spain looked in his rear view mirror and saw Romano rapidly approaching him. Spain ran through a glowing '?' cube again and looked at the slot machine. He'd gotten 3 green turtle shells. _Perfect,_ He thought.

Romano had also rammed into one of the boxes and looked up to make brief eye contact with his former boss. From the look in his eyes he'd gotten something _really_ good.

Romano slammed his hand on the button to trigger it and his car exploded with a comedic POOFs! When the smoke cleared, his car had been turned into a Giant bullet.

The bullet zoomed passed Spain, almost hitting him, and raced to catch up with the leading group.

"I'll need to get moving then, _sí_ ," Spain said to himself, before hitting one of the fangirls with one of his turtle shells.

He watched Katherine pass him and he looked at her in confusion.

"When did you get so far behind," he asked.

"Behind? I out lapped you!"

* * *

~With Russia and China~

"Aiyah, will you stop looking at me like that."

"Ahhhhh," squealed the group of fangirls surrounding him.

"Kolkolkolkolkol. Become one with Mother Russia."

Ever since they'd gotten on the ship, Russia as well as the fangirls hadn't taken their eyes off China. The look on their faces seemed hungry and ready to devour him at any moment, making Yao extremely uncomfortable in this apparent "safe haven".

 _I stepped out of the pan and into the fire as soon as I got on a ship with these crazies, aru._ Thought China, inching his way up the stair to the top of the deck. He'd been planning on jumping over the railing, when he spotted land on the horizon.

"Look over there, aru," He said to the group of weirdos following him, "There's land."

The swarm of potential stockers flocked to the side of the boat to see the large mass in the distance.

"Cool! I wonder what fandom it is?" squealed one of the fangirls.

China took this chance to get as far away from them as he could…. by jumping over the side of the boat.

"China, what are you doing," one of the fangirls yelled after him.

"Getting away from you crazy people, aru," he yelled as he swam his hardest to get to land.

SPLASH

Russia jumped in after him, kolkoling all the way.

"I come with you, da?"

* * *

"I can't believe you followed me all the way here, aru."

"Da. Why else would I jump in the water?"

There was a flash of lightning, notifying them of Sicily's presence. She didn't look happy.

"And why, exactly, did you just leave a ship full of raging fangirls in the middle of the ocean." Her tone of voice shocked even Russia for a moment. She was really angry.

"They wouldn't leave me alone," reasoned China. Those fangirls were just too _creepy._ It made him uncomfortable and he didn't even escape Russia.

"I don't care and you're gonna stay here and wait for them, capiche?" She said, ending the conversation. She walking off mumbling, 'First I have to be a message boy and now this'. Then she was gone in a flash of light.

"I guess we're waiting," said Russia in his quiet yet soul shaking voice.

China tried to sneak away, only to hear a voice behind him.

"Petrificus Totalus, " it said. China felt his arms and legs snap tight to his sides, causing him to fall over. He saw Katherine standing over him tutting.

"If Sicily says stay, you stay, because she knows how to get her way, even if the methods are…. Unethical," she said.

"What do you mean, 'unethical'?" Sicily said appearing in her usual manner.

Katherine scoffed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Last time someone disobeyed you they were found in the Bermuda triangle with a spell that didn't let them escape for a week."

"I don't remember this," Sicily replied, looking confused.

"I believe his name was…. Uh.… David. He decided to try to use magic to escape from the Numemon, remember?"

"Nope, but it's his fault for doing something stupid, so I have no regrets." She finished with a smile. It scared Katherine more than reassured her. Kinda like Russia's.

 _Another one of their weird fights (aru)_ , Russia and China thought, and when the Rochu docked and the fangirls came out, they all just walked away, after convincing Katherine to release the spell, after which she disappeared, again.

The group hadn't made it more than 50 meters away before something else got in their way. It was a giant monster with a white mask and a hole in it's chest where it's heart would've been.

"Oh yeah," Sicily called out behind them, "I forgot to tell you but you're in the 'Bleach' fandom right now. Those monsters are Hollows and they eat souls. Don't let them catch you!" And on that happy note, she was gone once more.

The hollow turned it's head to face the group, it's masked face contorting into a sinister grin.

"Everyone run, aru," China yelled before dashing in the opposite direction, Russia following close behind. The fangirls, however, just looked confused. They turned their heads in circles, looking for the monster the country's say, but found nothing. The hollow, as large as it was, stepped over them and charged after the fleeing countries.

"Aiya, what do we do now?"

"Should I get my magical metal pipe of pain," asked Russia.

But before either could decide what to do, a human silhouette wooshed over them and sliced the monster in two with enormous sword.

The hollow disappeared, and all that was left was a confused group of teenage girls, even more so countries, and a teenage boy about 15 years old, with orange hair, wearing a black Shihakushô, and carrying the aforementioned enormous sword.

The teenager first looked towards the fangirls, most likely to see if they were harmed (which they weren't) and then turned his attention to the two confuzzled countries. Seeming startled when they made eye contact, the teen quickly recovered and walked towards them.

"Can you see me?" He asked China.

"Of course we can see you and what was that thing?" China replied, not liking the feeling that he was being interrogated.

"Hmm," pondered the teen, before his head snapped up suddenly just before another shadow loomed over them. The countries turned around just in time to see another hollow preparing to strike. Before it could follow through, though, it was cut through once again, this time by a young looking girl with short black hair, wearing similar clothing as the boy but with a significantly smaller sword. That didn't weaken its power however, because when the girl finished her swing, the hollow was gone once more.

"Ichigo, what are you-" She began before she notice the group's presence.

"Um, Rukia, they can see us," said the orange haired youth.

"I can see that," she replied and quickly walked up to the two countries, who were watching the conversation with varying levels of interests.

"Would you two mind coming with me?" She said with a smile and tone that said that they didn't have a choice.

 _Aiyah, what have we gotten into now,_ China thought, before he followed the girl along with Russia and a still confused group of fangirls.

* * *

 **The awesome oohlips123 has come to tell you that she is awesome! That is all! XD**

 **Oh boy, at least I'm winning the race.**

 _ **Yeah, yeah whatever.**_

 **ALL READERS NEED TO GO HOME AND BUY UNDERTALE FOR YOUR COMPUTER BECAUSE IT IS LIFE!**

 **Ignore her, please.**

 _ **What in the name of Doitsu is undertale?**_

 **Undertale is awesomeness in game form! Go but it! I'm broke so please enjoy without me!**

 _ **Nah, I'm broke too.**_

 **Werecat, you close us out today!**

 **Whatever.** **(Rude!)** **I hope you like this story. I'm so glad we get Christmas break. R &R. Follow. Favorite. Whatever floats your boat.**

 **Enjoy your lives, Ciao!**

 _ **Adios!**_

 **Buscú!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

 **Chapter 14**

The girl lead China and his group through the winding roads of the town until they stopped in front of a two story house.

"Come in," said the girl, and she and the orange-haired boy walked in, the countries and there fans silently following.

When they walked in, they saw that the apparent living room was already occupied by 3 other people, two young girls and a middle aged man, turned their heads to view their new house guests.

"Ichigo, are these your friends," the man said walking up to the orange-haired kid.

"Yeah, Dad, we'll be in my room if you need us."

"Okay, son," and with that, the conversation ended.

The boy, who introduced himself as Ichigo, had somehow changed his clothing from the weird getup he was wearing earlier to a regular school uniform.

"Come on," he told them from his place on the stairs. They all nodded politely to the three other people and followed.

Entering what must have been Ichigo's room, the group found somewhere to sit, be it the ground or otherwise, once they were situated, they waited for the explanation they knew was coming.

"Well, what you saw was a Hollow," Ichigo began, "they are rage filled souls who eat innocent spirits, alive and dead. Our job is to free these souls, and the innocent ones, and send them to the Soul Society. "Killing" them relieves them of any sins they did as a Hollow, but if they were evil in life, they get sucked into Hell. You two," he referred to the two countries, " can see spirits, so you will probably turn out to be Shinigami like us. We need to go to Urahara's shop later and get you trained before we go to the Soul Society. I can get Orihime to take care of your friends."

The raven haired girls, Rukia, stood and jumped on the window sill. "I'll warn Urahara while you take them to Orihime's."

She leapt out, disappearing for a moment before popping up a few houses away.

"Come on," Ichigo said, leading the rest of the group to the door.

 **(Time skip because I'm both lazy and I don't want to describe the walk to Orihime's)**

After leaving the fangirls with a clumsy and excitable girl, who obviously had a crush on Ichigo, Ichigo brought them to a old looking shop.

"Oi! Urahara! We have some people here who need to be trained," he yelled. A man wearing a hat over hair as pale as Russia's opened the sliding doors and walked out holding a walking stick, but not using it.

"Well well, back with more people? What are your names," he asked.

"I'm Yao Wang, and this is Ivan Braginski, aru," the Asian nation replied.

"Da!"

"Let get them to the training area," he said, holding the doors open for the group.

They went to the back and down a ladder deep into the ground, to a room where the ceiling was painted sky blue. The man in the hat, Urahara, smacked China solidly in the forehead with his walking stick, causing the country to fall over.

"Ow, what was that for, aru," China asked, rubbing the spot that had been attacked. He looked over and saw his body lying beside him, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. He yelped, and jumped backwards, looking down at his new outfit, the same black clothing Ichigo had been wearing earlier. A sword was on his back, in its sheath. He looked over to see Russia in the same position, just not so freaked out.

* * *

~With America and Japan~

"Yo, dude, Kiku. How many months have we been in training?"

"I believe it's been about three months, America-san."

"Oh. Cool! And how many of the girls are left?"

"Well, besides Kojima and Susie, there are probably five girls who survived the training. The others got job in town and are sharing a house."

They turned when they heard loud stomping and saw Susie running towards them, with Kojima and the five other girls following close behind. Susie was beaming.

"Guess what, guess what," she said when she reached them, jumping excitedly, "They're gonna announce the top 10 cadets today."

"Really!" America (who is going by human name Alfred, along with Japan (Kiku) for the time being) practically yelled in excitement along with Susie. Kojima walked up to stand beside Kiku and they had a quiet conversation while their hyper friends burned themselves out.

After a few minutes, the entire group of trainees was called to convene in the announcement hall. The group of friends went to go line up and after a long and boring speech that almost put Alfred to sleep, the commander began saying the names of those in the Top 10.

They had said the names for the cadets 10-8 and finally someone they knew was called.

"Cadet Susie Kumberpatch for 5th place," the commander yelled and Susie, trying to contain her happiness, walked to the front and stood at attention.

Someone else no one knew ( **Or cared about** ) was called for 4th until "Alfred F. Jones for 3rd place" was called. Grumpy that he didn't first but still happy none the less, he walked to the front and stood at attention like the others before him had done.

"Kiku Honda for 2nd place!"

Kiku, being the light footed ninja he was, quietly and calmly walked up into the line and stood at attention alongside Alfred.

"Finally, Kojima Toshiro for 1st place," was yelled and Kojima, equally as quiet and calm, walked up to join the others in the line.

There was a loud applause as the commander once again stated that they were the top 10 in this year's batch of cadets and then went on to explain the positions offered to the cadets now that they were out of training.

"Listen up cadets! Three branches are now open to you," the commander barked to the graduates, "One will be the Survey Corps, dedicated to reclaiming lost territory that of the titans. Then the Garrison Regiment, sworn to defend and protect the currently standing walls, and finally the Military Police, maintaining law and order over the citizens and serving under His Majesty. Only those eligible for the Military Police have already been named, they are the top of your class!"

So, after the speech was finished, the four in the top 10 returned to their fangirl friends to discuss where they wanted to go.

"So, dudes and dudettes," started America, "Where ya'll goin'?"

"Survey corps," they all replied in unison.

"Really? Cool! So was I! Let's go sign up!" Alfred dashed off along with Susie while the rest followed at a slower pace.

Once they were signed up they were sent to their new barracks in the survey corps. Apparently, Commander Erwin trusted his subordinates, because they were all placed in the same room with only a rope to separate the girls side from the boys. However, the girls had permission to beat the crap out of any guy who crossed said line without permission, so everything was fine.

"Hey, Kojima, what do you think our first mission is gonna be?" Susie asked in the midst of their intense game of "War". **(War is a card game for those who don't know. Also, America was the one who smuggled in the cards.)**

"I don't know Susie," replied Kojima, who'd just won the next hand, "the only reason Eren was put in Captain Levi's group in the anime was because of his Titan powers, so…"

"So basically, we'll just go where the writers tell us, huh?" said Alfred, winning the next hand.

"Alfred-san, please don't break the third wall in this fanfic," Japan quietly intervened.

"Hahahahah, I'm the hero!"

"Not in this show," said Susie, "the hero is obviously Armin. He's the smartest."

"But, Susie-san, I thought Eren was the main character," asked Kiku.

"So?"

They all heard something crash and foot stomps before the door to their room was slammed by the very kid they were talking about. Armin Arlert frantically looked around the room before running in and slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," he said, breathing hard, "do you mind if I hide in here for a bit?"

"No, not at all," everyone said.

He ran and hid behind America, the biggest guy in the room right before they all heard more stomping, this time however, it sounded more like a stampede.

"Think those were fangirl/guys?" Alfred whispered to Japan.

"Most likely."

Armin sighed a sigh of relief as the footsteps receded.

"Thank you for hiding me," he said in a shy and less frantic voice as he rose from his hiding place, "ever since we got in a new group a few sessions back, that's be happening to me and a few others quite a lot." He walked towards the door and was about to open it when the door opened itself revealing the form of Cassie, who launched herself towards Amrin, grinning like crazy and latching onto him.

"Hey, Armin," she said with glee.

Armin sighed with relief. "Hello again, Cassandra, how are you doing?" He wasn't as afraid of this girl as the others in the stampede. She had at least some self control, even if she latches on to him like this every time.

"Oh, I've been just great! I killed 2 Titans today and-" she began a long a detailed description of her day as well as the Titans she'd killed, until she noticed that there were other people in the room.

"Hey, guys, how've you been doin'?"

"Hello Cassie-san," Kojima-san along with the others.

There was a familiar flash of lightning and Sicily appeared, looking angry but calm enough.

"Hey, is Susie here," she said before she saw here, "oh, there you are. I can't believe she made me leave Mario island to deliver a message but whatever."

She walked up to Susie and bent down to whisper something in her ear. After she finished, she became more aware of her surroundings and saw Cassie, still clinging to Armin.

"Hey Cassie, how you been."

"I've been great," Cassie then started another rambling of how her day went that everyone but Sicily tuned out.

"What she say?" America asked Susie.

"She said that her friend sent my sister to My Little Pony Island so she could be safe with another one of their friends. She also told me that I owe her for making her leave Mario island to deliver this message and she expects it next time I see her."

As this conversation was happening, Sicily and Cassie continued talking and started walking out of the room, dragging poor Armin along with them. He gave them a final wave before the door was shut.

America watched the scene and then returned his attention to the game. "Okay…. So who won this round?"

 **The end…. of this chapter**

* * *

 **Yo readers! Oohlips won't be joining us this fine comment section of a chapter because she is currently visiting relatives!**

 _ **But she'll be back in the next chapter!**_

 **Don't worry, we won't let you down**

 _ **We'll soon be back to screaming at each other in these chapters soon enough.**_

 **So, read, follow, favorite, and review, because we need your input. Buscú!**

 _ **Yep, just let us know how we're doing and it means a lot to us!**_ _ **Adiós**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **I guess it's my turn to do the disclaimer, so we don't own Hetalia, Attack on Titan, or Super Smash Bros.** **The awesome oohlips has returned!**

 **Chapter 15**

"OMG, dudes I can't believe we're finally going on a mission," America whisper shouted to their small group as Commander Erwin relayed the mission details..

"Alfred-san I believe we need to be listening or else we might get killed," Kiku whispered.

"Hai, I agree," said Kojima, listening intently to Erwin's instructions so that he might be able to keep his friend alive for just a little while.

Susie, whom Kojima was thinking of, didn't have a care in the world and would probably just ask either him or Japan what they were supposed to do later.

Erwin began to finish his speech, "Now every one to your squads. We'll roll out in 20 minutes." And with that he walked away to go have a private conversation with captains over the more detailed instructions.

"Hey, Kojima," Susie asked, walking towards the other teen, "what's this mission about again? I wasn't paying attention."

"She is definitely one of America-san's citizens," Japan mumbled to himself.

"Alright, ya noobs, let's get this mission started," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Cassie, smiling broadly.

After the twenty minutes that the Commander had counted, the soldiers all faced ahead to the opening gates, where the main squad leaders and captains waited behind the leading commander. "Scouts! Move Forward!"

Many fists went into the air along with their blades, loud cheers filling the streets as the horses moved forward.

 **(Time skip because we can)**

A few minutes into the mission and the sounds of existence seemed to diminish as they distanced themselves from the rest of the squads. It was just the five of them now, Cassie added to the group as the leader, endlessly riding through an empty plain.

"So this is it?" Susie cried in outrage. "We just have to be in the right wing, prancing around in a stupid field with an extra horse. _Oh no, I think I'm gonna get attacked by a butterfly!_ What if we _do_ see a titan anyway, there's nothing to grab onto, what do we do then?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Kojima uttered gravely, various scenarios flashing through his head.

Minutes blew by in silence, only broken occasionally with Alfred's comments of the land, and Kiku's warnings to not be too careful. Once farther into the seemingly endless plain, a stream of yellow shot up into the azure skies, causing alarm to run through Kojima.

"Look, a yellow flare!"

"Wait, that's way too close to our vicinity!" Kiku added.

"Wait," Susie interjected, "What does a yellow flare mean again?"

"A portion of the right wing can't move ahead with the mission." Cassie uttered, reaching for her own flare gun as she shot one of the same color into the air. "Something must've happened up there and must've changed the course of the entire mission."

"We've only been out here for fifteen minutes, why turn back now?" Alfred whined.

"If something happened in our vicinity only a few meters ahead of us, that means we'll run right into-" Cassie immediately cut herself off as the grizzly scene filled her eyes. Everyone as well didn't dare to speak a word as they stepped through into the blood stained fields, half-eaten bodies strewn about as the titans stumbled around the now lifeless field.

"I guess this is why they shot that flare. Those little SOB's must've jumped on them like lightning." Susie spat, pulling on the reins of her horse. "Nothing to do now. It looks like no one's alive. Let's try to go around while they're still preoccupied."

In a matter of minutes, without a chance to escape, a shadow loomed over them as the ground shook and they all turned their head to the towering figure above them. A titan.

"RUN!" America yelled shocking everyone out of their momentary paralysis.

Susie snapped the reins of her horse and charged ahead as the others did the same, running through the group of titans ahead.

"Keep going!" Cassie ordered, her voice now frantic. "Whatever you do, don't look back!"

The group began to ride in the opposite direction before the titan finally took action.

Launching itself at the closest person- that being Cassie- opened its jaws to swallow her. However, being there longer than the others, she quickly took a hold of her maneuver gear and was whisked away on the cords as the horse she was riding became one of the many casualties.

"Everyone head back towards the wall," she shouted before she tucked and rolled to the ground.

Japan rode towards her, extended his hand and swung her onto his spare steed, disconnecting the rope between the horses. They were now leading the group away from the frantic titan when Susie saw something out of the corner of her eye. Another squad of the corps, completely oblivious to the oncoming danger of the Titan.

The titan itself became aware of the other group's presence and turned its attention to them instead.

"Cassie, light the flare already," shouted America.

"On it," she quickly replied, lighting the flare, leaving a trail of red smoke in the sky.

Too late did they realize that another titan had snuck up on them, launching itself at Susie.

"Susie-san," yelled Kiku, trying to reach her in time.

There was a splash of blood and a painful, agonizing scream could be heard throughout the group.

The titan swished it's head back and forth until the arm that'd been bitten disconnected from the body. America lay on the ground a few meters away, slowing bleeding out.

* * *

 **(With Spain and his tomato)**

Spain sighed. In the Moo Moo Meadows race he had been last, Katherine out lapping a few of those in the double digits. The blonde had cackled as soon as she passed the finish line for the third time, obviously in first, and then disappeared.

The pixels began to fade away and Sicily had once again screeched "Game switch!"

The country hurried over to Romano, bracing himself for the new game.

Now the group found themselves in a small plain, where Romano wore his usual scowl. "Just where the hell are we now?"

As a reply to the question, a clash of lightning resounded and there appeared Sicily, shortly followed by Nicole, and Katherine was already there somehow. "We're in Super Smash Bros!"

"And what do we do in this game?" Spain asked ever so cheerfully. Never had Romano wanted to throw a chair at him so much in his life.

"Well, to put it plainly, you guys fight," Nicole uttered with a devious smirk, throwing her fists up with enthusiasm. "You fight until time runs out, or someone gets knocked over the edge right over there."

Romano peered over the edge cautiously, feeling his stomach churn at the scenery. There was no land beneath them in sight.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Nicole chirped, unusually and suspiciously happy. "I love me a good fight!"

"Sometimes you just scare me," Katherine uttered.

"Don't worry about me," Nicole replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just worry about Sicily over here."

"What did I do?" Sicily whined.

"What haven't you done," Katherine countered.

"Why do my friends think so little of me," she yelled to the sky, "I will have my revenge." And with that she ran off in the other direction and disappeared.

"Come on, I'll show you where to get your weapons." said Nicole, leading them in the direction Sicily went.

The group walked down a long corridor until they arrived at an enormous concession stand that sold weapons instead of food.

Katherine walked up to the man at the counter saying "Here are some beginners, could you show them what they can get?".

The man nodded, seemingly soft spoken, until he opened his mouth.

"HELLO EVERYONE TO SUPER SMASH BROS! HERE ARE THE WEAPONS YOU CAN GET FOR LITTLE TO NO CREDITS!" His voice reverberated throughout the hall **(It's the voice that says the name of the character you pick in the real game, dudes!)**

The screen above the stand began to display a variety of different weapons that changed every few seconds.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" The man asked, "PICK ONE ALREADY OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR MATCHES!"

The fangirls capable of fighting, Spain, Romano, along with Katherine and Nicole, walked up to the stand.

"Then I'll take this one, amigo," said Spain, picking a battle ax about half his height.

The fangirls then had their turns, all picking different weapons suiting their fighting styles until there was only Romano remaining. He was staring intensly at the gun section of the display.

"So, mi tomato, what are you going to get?" asked Spain.

"I don't know tomato bastard. I can't choose. Which one should I get: The **Smith and Wesson Model 19** or the **Colt M1911A1**?"

"Uhh?" Was all Spain could say in reply. He was thoroughly confused.

"I suggest the Colt M1911A1," intervened Nicole, who was looking at her phone, "Google says that it was an expensive shooter that was offered to law enforcement of the time as it was extremely powerful and deadly accurate and that mobsters cottoned onto this and used it during the late part of the 1930's. It has a 6 round cylinder, a shooting range of up to 150 feet, and a weight of just under 2 pounds."

Romano pondered on this for a moment before he looked at the man at the counter and said, "I'll take that one, bastard."

 **(Time skip because I'm awesome!)**

Romano looked around the stadium, the bright lights flashing in his eyes, blinding him for a moment. He looked up to his opponent. Spain. The fangirls had all been taken out by the gaming characters they'd been forced to fight. Now the only ones left were Spain, himself, and the three game masters (as Sicily insisted they be called).

"Hola, Roma. Having fun?" Spain said in his usual cheerful voice.

"What's it to you, bastard?" Romano spat. This game was getting on his nerves. He'd been thrown, shoved, and kicked over that ledge too many times not to. And there were two more rounds to go!

"Well, care to go first?" Spain inquired in a tone that seemed to infuriate Romano even further.

"I don't care, do what you will, Bastard."

"If you insist." Spain replied. As soon as he finished that sentence, the Spaniard darted forward to the Italian's vicinity, raising his battle axe. On impulse, Romano raised the barrel of the gun and shot several bullets, each of them deflected by the other weapon with a few swings.

One step away from falling over the edge, Romano slid beneath him to the the other side, raising the barrel once more. With a few bullets left, he scanned for any sight of an opening. Dang, when it came to fights, Spain really did know how to make it difficult.

" _Cazzo,_ I knew it was going to be hard as it is with this _bastardo_ but this is way more than I expected!" Romano muttered to himself as Spain took a few slow steps towards him, twirling the axe dexterously between his fingers.

"Anything else up your sleeve, Roma?" Spain asked in a teasing tone whilst Romano shot him the finger.

"Cram it, Spain, you're not gonna beat me, so shut it with that stupid tone of yours!"

The Spaniard shrugged his shoulders and tightened his grip on the axe, charging for another attack on the opponent. Romano aimed and shot, hitting Spain's shoulder. Despite the sudden pain, Antonio pushed forward and slashed at said Italian, leaving a cut across Romano's forearm.

The fangirls in the stands sat at the edge of their seats, watching in utter suspense of who'd reign victorious, while the three games masters spectated with candy and popcorn.

A few moments passed as the two opponents stood on opposite ends, eyeing the other with caution as they gathered their thoughts. Antonio ignored the pain of the injury and glanced up at Romano, who had a hand over the injury he had inflicted previously as he glared daggers at him. However, this was a competition, and Spain was determined to fight with every inch of his soul, even if he meant he had to fight his friend. Romano however did not care and just wanted to fight the Spaniard for the hell of it.

The Italian slowly pulled himself to his feet as the Spaniard did the same and readied themselves to fight again when a loud noise went off around the stadium. "What the hell is that noise?" Romano grumbled.

"Hello, one and all!" Yelled the voice, who was revealed as Sicily, "The awesome me has come to change the rules of this competition, because I can."

She was standing on top of the lights that lit the stadium, her arm wrapped around another figure who turned out to be Nicole with a look of annoyance on her face. "She didn't change the rules, you dudes just ran out of time."

"This will now be a two-on-two battle and before you ask, 'No, you don't have a say in this'," Sicily said with a crazed smile plastered on her face.

She proceeded to jump from who knows how high, Nicole in tow, and land in front of the confused countries.

"You'll now have five minutes to go to the nurse lady to get all patched up," Sicily explained, "also, you can't run away unless I say so because I put a barrier around the arena. Hey, Nicole, can you show them where the nurse's office is?"

Nicole grumbled something under her breath before doing just that.

"What the hell," yelled Romano as they walked away from the gleeful teen, "Why's she so much of a spaz! She was bad enough already."

"Sí, I'd also like to know."

"She's in a 'Prussia/America' mood right now and there's really nothing anyone can do until she tires herself out. There aren't enough adults on the islands to keep her in line and Katherine and I can only do so much." Nicole explained.

"And we can't leave the arena until she satisfied?"

"Nope," She responded sadly, "Just like in the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, except it's not just those she considers friends that are pulled into her shenanigans but everyone around her."

They arrived at the nurses station and had the countries patched up before proceeding to take them back to the arena, Romano and Nicole cursing the whole way back.

"By the way, Nicole," Spain asked, "why are you doing this? Surely you could leave and get away from here, right?"

"I could, but she blackmailed me. I'm not going to say how but she did," she replied, "She can be as scary as Russia when she wants to."

At that moment, the three walked through the entrance to the main platform where Sicily happily waited for them, waving eagerly.

"I don't see how you're able to put up with her.." Romano grumbled.

"Oh, you know, the same way you can put up with Spain and Italy.." Nicole quietly retorted back at him before running up to her friend's side.

Soon as the others made it to the platform, the four readied themselves. The two countries gathered their weapons as Sicily readied a bow with a few arrows as Nicole drew a sword from behind.

Soon, the sound went off and the battle commenced, Sicily aiming a few arrows in Spain's direction. Romano caught sight of her aim and raised his barrel, when Nicole intervened with a quick sling of her blade, slicing through the air between him and her companion. Romano let out a few curses as he dodged her swings, raising his gun in the teen's direction instead. Before he could pull the trigger, another shot rang in the air and his gun flew quite a distance away, sliding to the edge of the platform. In the direction of the bullet sat Katherine in a perch at the top of the stadium, reloading her sniper rifle as she shot them a thumbs up.

"Hey, how is it a two-on-two battle if it's the two of us against three of you?" Spain asked with furrowed brows.

"Because she's awesome enough to do what she wants," Sicily replied with a serious look, shooting another arrow.

Spain then took the offensive and ran towards Sicily head on with his axe, only for Nicole to intervene once more with her sword. "There's another thing I forgot to say, Sicily might irritate the hell out of Kat and I, but no one lays a hand on her if I can help it!" Nicole swung her sword forward and let it clash with the axe, as Kat's bullets constantly hit the ground around them.

"Kat! You're being unfair again," a childish voice similar to Katherine's called out.

A young blond boy stood grinning behind them, holding a weird metal object in his right hand.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading this, blah, blah, blah. Hey, Werecat! I gotsa(** **have a)** **question.**

 **What now Oohlips?**

 **What does R &R mean? Your(** **you're** **)always writing it in the comments and so do others, so what's it mean?**

 **Read and review**

 **OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Okay! Hey, Werecat?!**

 **Yes?**

 **Knock Knock**

 **NOBODY'S HOME!**

 **D: You're no fun! I bet APHMexico woulda (** **would have** **) answered.**

 **No she wouldn't have!**

 **Just address the audience! I'm gonna go get some Nicecream!**

 **Nicecream** **?**

 **If you haven't played the game don't ask. Those who know know who they are** **.**

… **.. Anyway, thanks for reading, I** **(We)** **would appreciate it if you left a review, and have a nice week! :)**

 **Yeah, and don't Have A Bad Time! Ciao!**

 **Buscú!**


	16. AN

**Disclaimer:** **We don't own Hetalia, the Mario Franchise, or Assassination Classroom stuff.**

 **Chapter 16**

"Shoot! Where did you come from Josh," Katherine shouted from her perch.

Ignoring her, he turned to the countries. "I'm gonna help y'all, ok?"

He pressed a button on his weapon and a bright blue beam of light shot out. Another rain of bullets hailed upon them, although most of them were focused on the boy, who deflected them with ease, before slicing through Sicily's bow.

"What are we supposed to do now? He'll burn right through my sword." Nicole asked, panic beginning to envelop her. Romano gave her a sincere smirk from behind the blonde, causing rage to replace the feeling of panic.

"What are you so happy about? When this game is over, I'm gonna kick you so hard, your grandkids will feel it!" Nicole snarled back at him, yelling random curses at Romano in Spanish that even Spain took a step back.

"JOSH," Katherine screeched,"NOW YOU'RE NOT BEING FAIR! IF YOU GET LASER TECHNOLOGY, THEN SO DO WE!"

She snapped her fingers and all but the boy's weapon disappeared, replaced with a weird piece of technology. Romano still had guns, but Spain had a piece that looked like Josh's, but longer.

"It's a battle ax, just press the button on the side and the lasers will shoot out," their newest teammate explained.

"Katherine, How did your brother get here anyway," yelled Sicily, fending off the young blond with her black lightsaber **(It's black because I want it to be. Deal.)** and varying degrees of amusement.

"How am I supposed to know? Am I my brother's keeper," she screamed back.

"Well, he is your brother," interjected Nicole, in her own red lightsaber vs the green battle ax battle with Spain.

"That doesn't mean I know everything about him," cried Katherine in frustration, "He's just as unpredictable and annoying as Sicily except he tries harder."

"Hey," yelled the two aforementioned people, momentarily halting their battle to yell at their sister/friend/mom.

"Focus on the battle, bastards," shouted Romano, growing more irritated by the second.

He shot five laser beams in Nicole's direction, but she deflected them like a boss. This, however, left her open to an attack from Spain. She was going to defend when Sicily came flying through the air.

"Hey, Josh, that's not fair," yelled Katherine, "you can't use the force in the arena. That gives you an unfair advantage. Plus, why would you use it against Sicily? She's a Sith Lord you idiot!"

"She was distracted with Spain and Nicole's fight so I thought 'why not?'"

Sicily flew through the air heading closer to the edge before she screamed, "My will shall live on!" and threw three red orbs in the direction of her opponents before falling over the edge.

The orbs flew towards Spain, Romano, and Josh's faces before splattering into their eyes, prompting screams to erupt from their throats.

Acid filled tomatoes. Sicily's newest invention.

"What the hell," Romano cursed while clutching his burning eyes.

"Tomatoes, why have you forsaken me!" yelled Spain, while Josh stood in the same spot he was in before, but breathing harder, with tears running out of his eyes. His glasses had saved him from experiencing the full blast of the painful tomatoes but still made his eyes burn like the dickens.

"Mwahaha," echoed Sicily's maniacal laugh from the pit below.

Taking her chance to attack, Nicole kicked Spain in the chest, sending him flying into the sky like Team Rocket before a loud BOOM enveloped the arena.

Spain was out.

Katherine, wanting revenge for all the annoying things he'd done to her, shot Josh with her rifle, sending him over the edge too.

It was now two vs one. Romano was alone.

Romano was starting to get tired. His vision was getting better, but was still blurry around the edges. He been fending off Katherine and Nicole for five minutes now and he still hadn't made much progress. Nicole had a few small cuts on her arm and so did Katherine from the times he'd actually hit them but other than those, they were fine. They also didn't seem tired in the least, neither of them breaking a sweat while he sweat buckets.

 _Of all the times they could've gained Sicily's bottomless energy, it had to be now didn't it_ , he thought to himself as he fended off another saber attack from Nicole, while deflecting three blasts of energy from Katherine's rifle.

He had cuts and burns everywhere from their numerous attacks from their constant assault.

 _I can't keep this up forever but I can't beat both of them either_ , he thought, _I'll have to pick one to take out and hope the the other on misses. Which one, though?_

At that moment, Nicole swung her sword and almost sliced off his ear.

"Chigi," He yelled, as he barely escaped the blade.

Nicole 'tsk'ed when she missed and prepared for another attack, Katherine backing her up with her gun.

 _I'll get rid of Nicole since she seems so intent on ridding me of my appendages. I sure hope Katherine misses._

He maneuvered around Nicole as she brought her sword forward to slice through him, got behind her, and pulled the trigger.

Nicole gasped as she was hit and flew over the edge of the arena.

Romano, happy with his small victory, forgot about his other opponent. As he turned around, he was blasted in the chest with a laser beam and thrown over the edge.

He continued to fall through the darkness until it turned to light once more, landing upside down on something soft. He got up and looked around to see that he was in a fancy lounge and the object on which he'd landed had been an armchair.

"Romaaa~," said a voice. Lovino turned around to find Spain dashing forward and embracing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"C-can't breath, bastard," wheased Romano.

"Lo siento," Spain said, letting go of the young nation.

"Where are we anyway, tomato bastard."

"We got dropped onto a different island, dude," cried Sicily from the door, "Welcome to Skylands!"

 **~With the Great and Awesome Prussia and Birdie~**

"And those are the rules for this competition," finished Koro-sensei.

"Please go to your groups and plan your attacks," Karasuma said, "We'll meet in the forest in 20 minutes."

And with that, Karasuma, Koro-sensei, and Bitch-sensei left the students of Class E to plan their attack on the group of newbies. Prussia, however, refused to take the situation seriously and was currently bugging the shy Canadian while the three fangirls (The only ones who knew how to fight) watched and occasionally took pictures. Where the others went, no one knows.

"Okay everyone," said Nagisa to his peers, "I think I've got a plan with the little information I've got on them."

Everyone inched closer so their opponents on the other side of the room couldn't hear their plan.

"First, the Prussian kid, Gilbert. From what I've seen, he has a lot of energy, doesn't stop talking and is extremely annoying."

"We can all see that Nagisa," said Rio.

"But! It could be just me, but he looks like he knows his way around a battlefield and could be dangerous if he puts his mind to it. You all should be careful to avoid close combat."

All the students decided to trust their friend and would be wary of the albino.

"The three girls that will be fighting with them seem to be decently trained and about on the same levels of the girls in the class so you should be on guard around them, but they can be taken out easily by guns if they lose focus or are distracted."

"My group and I can distract them while Rinka and Ryūnosuke snipe them," said Terasaka, nodding his head towards Hazama, Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Itona.

"Okay, and lastly, Matthew. I think Karma-kun and I should fight him."

"Why are you two going to fight him," asked Kaede, "I thought he'd be the easiest one."

"The reason I want us to both of us to take him is because-"

 _Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

 _Even if in the winter things tend to freeze_

 _We've got the world Monopoly on trees_

 _And our country's bordered by three different seas_

Everyone in the room looked to the only Canadian in the room to see him blushing from the stares.

"I-I guess the girls found the intercom room, eh?" was all he said before barring his blushing face into the fur of his polar bear.

 _Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

 _We invented the zipper, we've got expertise_

 _We made insulin to combat disease_

 _Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian-_

The music suddenly changed into a high energy fast paced tune.

 _Someone is calling,_

 _I'm being called_

 _Alright, leave it to me; let's go_

 _More! More!_

"Awesome! They're playing my awesome song, Birdie," Gilbert yelled.

 _To the east and to the west_

 _I'll keep running_

 _If you desire it too,_

 _I'll come pet you_

 _That's right, if fighting is your only option_

 _Then that's what-_

The song switched again, back to the first.

 _Brits have got the monarchy_

 _The U.S. has the money_

 _But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

 _The French have got the wine and cheese_

 _Koalas chill with the Aussies_

 _But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

The song switched once more and arguing could be heard in the background.

 _The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!_

 _The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!_

 _Is the awesome me, of course!_

 _Danke!_

 _The best! The most fearsome!_

 _You guys can praise me_

 _I'll show you my massive dream_

 _A succession of-_

Again the song switched, and the arguing getting louder.

 _Et si ce n'était pas assez_

 _On a duex langues officielles_

 _L'anglais et le français_

 _Ooh la la_

 _Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

 _Where else do you find mounted police_

 _Or go to the hospital and not pay-_

By now the songs were switching back and forth so much that they were no longer coherent. The arguing was also, now, loud enough to here.

"Give me the mike!"

"No, I have to play Prussia's song!"

"Canada's better!"

"No one is more awesome than the awesome Prussia."

"Give me the mike!"

"No!"

Fighting could be heard before it stopped abruptly. Koro-sensei's laugh was the last thing the mike transmitted before turning off.

"What the heck was that," someone asked.

"I really don't know," said Nagisa, the previous conversation forgotten.

The students were all in their positions for the fight and waiting for Karasuma's signal. Due to the music battle, Nagisa was unable to inform his team of the Canadian's abilities. Let's see what happens!

When Karasuma gave the signal everyone scouted out the area in an attempt to find their opponents before they found them.

Sadly, they didn't work fast enough.

In a flash on white and red, Kōtarō and Okuda ( **The two nerds of the class** ) were taken out of the match before they could lay any traps like planned. They both looked up to see Gilbert but different. He was more focused, was smiling but it looked cold and was emitting a blood lust that rivaled Nagisa's.

He dashed off leaving the two students shocked and their peer's new personality. Koro-sensei smiled as he saw everything that'd happened and looked over to see the shadows bending around a small body with blond hair. _Interesting_ , he thought.

While Prussia moved through the forest, taking out student after student, Terasaka's group had successfully distracted the fangirls and were taken out by Rinka and Ryūnosuke.

Suddenly, Rinka felt a chill run up her spine before she turned. All she saw was a flash of yellow before she was taken out as well. Ryūnosuke, wondering what happened, got to his feet, only to be taken out by the blur of yellow, too.

Prussia, enjoying himself immensely, failed to notice Nagisa sneaking behind him, as he got rid of Terasaka's group. Nagisa 'killed' him easily. All Prussia did was laugh and raise his hands in defeat.

"Kesesese. Looks like you got me, little assassin." He said coming out of his 'battle mode', "But what about my partner?" He asked before walking to the 'out zone'.

Nagisa, heeding the Prussian's words, blended into the shadows once more to go find Karma and his final target.

He got there too late.

Karma, who was used to Nagisa's assassination skills, wasn't prepared for the Canadian. The country's natural invisibility added to his many years of battle experience, made Karma an easy target. Matthew snuck up behind the red-head and 'killed' him by slitting his throat from behind.

Karma was out. Now it was only Matthew and Nagisa left.

 **The awesome me has arrived!**

 _ **Sicily….just no….**_ **=_=**

 **Readers, just so you know, DON'T EVER WATCH SUPERNATURAL AT 2 IN THE MORNING!**

 _ **Supernatural is good, I dunno what you're talking about.**_

 **Speaking of SuperNatural… Readers! Should we make a Supernatural island that the countries could visit? Please tell us!**

 _ **I'm up for that. Anyway, please tell us how we're doing and make sure to review, like and follow! We'll see you in the next chapter! Adios.**_

 **Ciao! (P.S. Werecat is a scaredy cat. They can't even watch Supernatural!)**

 **Buscú! *looks around for wendigos***


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **Why do we have to keep telling you people that we don't own nothin'!**

 **Chapter 17**

~Before Karma's "death"~

Karma was sitting in a tree, grinning, and waiting for Nagisa after he was sure all the girls were "killed." There was a small problem though, he couldn't remember who they were supposed to go after. All the girls were gone, and he was positive his friend had gotten the cocky "Prussian", but wasn't there someone else? He recalled quiet words, but he couldn't remember a name, or face. Maybe he was just over thinking it. He felt the branch tilt as if someone else had gotten on it. He turned to see who it was, but no-one was there.

"Real funny Nagisa, come out," he called.

There was no answer, only the eerie feeling that he was being watched. Karma felt something cold come in contact with his neck. Turning quickly he caught sight of a pair of violet eyes, though he didn't recognize them.

"Who are you," he demanded, furious.

The boy in front of him smiled and began to fade, the shadows twisting and bending around him. Just before he was completely gone, he opened his mouth.

"Matthew," he whispered, disappearing completely.

Karma reached up and touched his neck, pulling them back and looking at his paint stained fingers courtesy of the mysterious "Matthew."

Nagisa was running through the forest, trying to find Karma before Matthew did but arrived at the scene a moment too late. He watched the Canadian 'kill' his friend before melding back into the shadows. Nagisa followed suit and began searching for the blonde when he felt a chill up his spine, causing him to dodge a moment before the Canadian's blade made contact with his neck.

"Tch," was all Nagisa heard before the other boy melded into the shadows once more. Wary of the invisible boy, Nagisa backed away from the site of which the blonde male appeared, his guard higher than ever.

Once more, the blonde darted into his direction, taking several slashes at the blue haired teen. Nagisa jumped back and retaliated, shooting at Matthew with all he had. The country leapt away, dodging all the bullets with a slightly annoyed look on his face, and disappeared again.

 _Where did these guys learn to fight,_ Nagisa thought _. It's like we're on a battlefield._

Nagisa decided to take the offensive and find the Canadian before he found him. Melding into the shadows once again, he began eyeing the trees and anywhere for the wavy blond hair.

 _There!_

Matthew was behind a tree with his eyes closed, as if trying to hear where his opponent was instead of seeing them. A good tactic when against amateurs, but Nagisa had been training since the beginning of the year and, added with his natural talent, was too quiet for the Canadian to hear.

Nagisa lunged out of the shadows, missing Matthew by a hair. The Canadian ducked avoiding his knife and glared at the blue haired boy.

Suddenly, Canada did something no one expected. He reached behind him and pulled out a hockey stick. _Where did that come from!_ thought Nagisa.

The coloring of canada's eyes changed from a light purple to a darker, more sinister shade, frightening not only Nagisa but the other students watching on the hill with Korosensei.

"Why does he have a hockey stick," yelled Terasaka. He was looking at Prussia, who shrugged.

The fangirls were all huddled together squealing at the situation, some taking pictures and other on their phones, presumably to write fanfictions. ( **The weirdos** ) ( _ **Really? Weirdos? Remember, we're the ones writing one…**_ _)_ ( **They're weirdos because I said they were** )

"I don't know," Gilbert said, slightly scared of that look in the Canadian's eyes. The last time he'd seen that look was at Vimy Ridge. The blond could be deadly when he put his mind to it.

"Isn't that against the rules, Korosensei," asked Ritsu.

"There was never a rule about bringing sports equipment into a fight," He replied, "but if the fight gets too dangerous, I'll have to intervene."

The class let out a collective sigh of relief after their teacher said that, knowing he really would.

Karasuma, watching the fight with immense concentration, said to the others, "He's backing Nagisa into a corner." instantaneously pulling their attention back to the fight.

Nagisa was dodging the hockey stick left and right, just barely avoiding it while also trying to get far from the Canadian so he could 'disappear' again. Matthew, however, wasn't giving him a chance, now throwing kicks and lunges into the mix, not giving the blue haired boy any time to escape.

Nagisa had thought of using his secret weapon a while back, before the hockey stick appeared, but decided against it when he saw the blond's eyes. There was no fear of death in those eyes, only bloodlust and power, leaving Nagisa out of options.

As the blue-haired boy got slower, the Canadian seemed to get faster as time went on, tipping the balance even more.

 _I knew I should've been worried about him but I didn't think there'd be that much of a difference,_ Nagisa thought, dodging another swing. ' _I don't think I can win this one.'_

But, as he thought this, Matthew made an error in his movements, getting his stick stuck on a tree just long enough for Nagisa to kick it out of his hands.

Matthew stumbled back from the force of the kick. Nagisa wasn't very strong, as weak as a girl, but Canada wasn't much better. The kick sent Matthew flying and slamming against a tree.

Nagisa, not wanting to waste an opportunity, went in for the kill. He was about to 'kill' Matthew, when he felt something small slam into his back. He looked behind himself and saw a red mark.

He'd been hit!

He turned his head back around to see Canada, smirking, holding a gun in his hand. He'd used the tree behind Nagisa to bounce the bullet behind him and 'kill' him from behind.

Canada's team had won.

~With England and the Frog~

"Get back here!" A commonly quiet fangirl snarled at the Frenchman, shaking her fist in the air as she chased him relentlessly.

" _Angleterre,_ help me!" France shouted over to the group perched in the trees where the Englishman watched.

"No, I think I'm fine up here." England shouted back to the fellow country, amusement in his tone. Sicily and Katherine watched from behind a pair of branches, thinking about whether or not to help him.

"Should we do something?" The blonde asked.

"Nah," Sicily replied, shaking her head. "He brought this upon himself for doing that to that poor girl."

While the spectators watched the incident unfold on the ground below, Nicole then spontaneously arose from the shadows of the trees, a large rare smile on her features. "Hey guys, you'll never believe this! I just saw the most awesome thing at the hu-" The teen stopped midway in her sentence to find the fangirl chasing the country, who she remembered as the quietest among the group. She in turn looked up at the terrified and amused spectators and shook her head. "Nope! Whatever the heck I just walked into, I want nothing to be apart of." She took a few steps back into the shadows and vanished, not even bothering to tell her companions what she was up to.

"You know what, I'm going to help her catch him," Katherine decided, pulling out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus," she muttered, sending a bolt of light his way. It struck him square in the back, causing his arms and legs to snap tightly to his body. He fell over and the spectators watched helplessly as the fangirl took out a frying pan and bashed his head three times, before huffing and walking away.

England walked up to the paralyzed body of France, his face covered with mirth as the frog struggled to escape his invisible bonds.

"Need some help," Arthur asked, stifling a laugh.

"I can get up on my own, eyebrows," France retorted, growing frustrated.

England just shrugged and walked back to the tree he was standing by. He watched France struggle for a bit before the blonde country sighed.

"Fine, please help me _Angleterre."_

England smirked. He took out the stick from of his pocket and began to mutter and flicked his wrist. Nothing happened. He looked confused and tried again. Katherine noticed and flicked her piece of wood, releasing the paralyzed country.

"Sorry, but technically anything that's not from this fandom won't work. I'm apparently an exception, but your wand won't work until you leave."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us this before," Arthur asked, frustrated.

Sicily popped up, eager to get a move on. "Let's go!"

Katherine rolled her eyes and disappeared with the excuse of having to tutor some people.

Annoyed, the rest of the people followed the bouncing girl, France and England getting into another argument. They traveled for some time before making it to a beach in which Sicily attempted to stop the fighting. After many unsuccessful attempts, she called Katherine's name. The girl appeared almost instantaneously, with a bored look on her face.

"Kat," Sicily whined, "Get them to stop fighting!"

Sighing, she walked in front of the two countries. "Oi! Would you two stop flirting long enough to at least listen to what Sicily had to say? Honestly," she said, causing three two to shut up and stare at her, gaping.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, my tutoring session was rudely interrupted and I need to get back to that." In which she once again disappeared.

"What the hell," said England, looking at the spot where the blond had previously been.

"You just got chewed out by Mom so shut up and listen," said Sicily. She turned to face the entire group.

"So as you can see, we are on a beach," she began.

"Obviously," stated England, earning him a glare from the teen.

"So, from what Katherine's told me apparently these telephone booths are supposed to yell at you."

"Why are we here then," France asked, growing slightly worried. When the girl's eyes light up it usually means misery for those around her.

"I wanted to see it happen," she said like it was obvious and before anyone could react, she grabbed France and England by their collars and dragged them towards the booths, the fangirls following excitedly.

Sicily shoved them into the booths and waited for them to do their thing.

Nothing happened, so Sicily yelled," Try dialing a number!"

Sighing, Francis began to plug in Austria's phone number (Where he got the number or why he has it memorized is beyond our comprehension.)

"I'm sorry, but the phone number you are trying to call is not available, now please put down the receiver before I have to kick you in the nards."

Sicily squealed at the development and began to pester England into calling someone. While he knew that doing so would be a bad idea he also got the feeling that denying the girl this "entertainment" would turn out a lot worse.

Reluctantly, he dialed America's number, knowing there'd be no response. He waited a few moments until his telephone spoke sweetly as well.

"Same to you, Eyebrows, that number isn't available in this region." it answered politely despite the rude reply. Arthur wasn't sure he was hearing right, so he pressed his ear to the receiver again to make sure he wasn't having auditory delusions and listened again. "Again, this number ain't available. Hang up already!"

Sicily could barely hold in her laughter at the rude answers of the telephones, slamming a hand to her mouth as she stifled her giggles.

England and France both angrily hung up the phones and stomped out of the booths all the while, Sicily was rolling on the ground laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"That was perfect," she wailed in between laughs. The two countries stared at her angrily.

"Why did you make us do that anyway," Arthur asked with a huff of irritation.

"Because it was funny," she replied wiping tears from her eyes.

Everyone just glared.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist. Especially you France," she said. She got up off the ground and dust the sand off her clothes. "The reason I wanted to come here was because I wanted you to meet someone." She turned to face the edge of the forest where there was a bush rustling mysteriously. "There he is, now."

Out of the bushes came another creature. It was short, only up to England's waist but it looked like a orange Dinosaur. A T-rex to be exact except its arms were longer so it could hold something.

"Agumon, over here," Sicily yelled.

"Oh, hey Sicily!," Agumon replied, dashing over towards the group, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could teach these losers about Digivolution," she said with a creepy look in her eyes telling everyone that she had many things planned for them. None of them pleasant.

 _ **I'm just gonna leave this for you guys:**_ _ **/user/5916701/scores/1438301**_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Hey, APHMexico here, like we've said in the previous chapters, we do not own any of the fandoms mentioned in said story. All we own are ourselves and our three characters…..steal any of them and I'll destroy you. And I'll help her do it!

Chapter 18

"What's 'Digivolution'?" asked France

"Shut up and he'll tell you," retorted Sicily, who nudged Agumon forward so he'd be in the center.

""First i want to say, Hi. I'm to meet you." Everyone replied with varying amounts of interests, with Sicily being the loudest.

"Okay, Let's get started! Do you all have your Digivices?"

The group looked at him questionly.

"Oh! I forgot to tell them about their Digivices," yelled Sicily, stepping forward. "Okay, everyone look in you pockets and for those who don't have pockets, shake your heads.

Those who had pocket reached inside and felt something small and metallic. Pulling it out, they found a 12-sided device with an small screen and two little button. Those who didn't have pockets, shook their heads 'no' in reply but noticed the same device fall out of their hair.

"So, those are your digivices, dudes. Don't lose 'em because you only get one." Sicily said, "Digivices help your digimon Digivolve. Agumon can explain the rest though." she stepped back to let Agumon continue his explanation.

Agumon began again. "So if let to do what they want, a digimon will naturally digivolve to a certain extent like how I partners did this up to a certain point until they were unable to digivolve anymore without it taking many, many years.

But if a digimon forms a bond with a human, the human can help them to digivolve even more. By sharing their energy, humans help us digivolve at a much faster rate than if we tried on our own. But we'll de-digivolve after a certain amount of time or if we're significantly injured in that state. Sicily," he said, turning to the teen, "Do you think they should try digivolution with their partners?"

"Yeah," She said, facing the group, "I want you all to look at your partners and try to feel their emotions without words. Imagine them stronger and more powerful, and they should digivolve."

"What do you mean by 'should'?" ask England, slightly werry.

"Well I, never really had Marine Angemon digivolve so I don't know how to make them digivolve exactly."

"Why haven't you had your partner digivolve," France asked.

""Because he's just soo cute," squealed, grabbing her partner into a bone crushing hug, but he did seem to mind.

"Well," she said, "What are you waiting for? Do it already!"

Knowing that arguing with her would do no good, everyone turned to their partners and clucked their digivices. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then out of all the digivices came a blinding light that engulfed their respective digimon, changing them into their 'Champion' forms.

(Description of England and France's champion partners 'here')

"Yippee!" yelled Sicily who gave her partner a high five (Fin?), "Now it's time to battle!"

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"Come out everyone, it's party time!" and then rumbling could be heard in the forest behind her. Out of the trees came a swarm of Digimon looking for a fight.

"Let's do this!" She yelled to the creatures behind her and they all charged the countries and their friends, and Sicily disappeared.

~With our two favorite Gryffindors~

"Ve~ Ger-Ludwig? What's out potions homework again," asked Italy on their way to dinner.

They had spent 6 months at the school and Italy had aged up twice, while Germany had 3 age ups so far.

Katherine had explained that you don't know when you get an age up, but when you do you can start learning more complicated magic. She came around every Friday to tutor more people and always stayed for supper so she could help on homework afterwards. They had just finished one such tutor session and were headed down to the main hall.

The Germanic country sighed and gave the Italian a reply, "Feliciano, I don't know, I'm in a different class now, remember?"

"Oh."

So far, Italy was enjoying Hogwarts. The school itself was beautiful and the people in the paintings were nice (most of them, anyway) and the ghost weren't as scary and mean as the movies make them out to be. He was also enjoying the aspect of magic.

In Professor McGonagall's they turned matches into needles, although Italy could only turn his into a shiny, slightly pointy match. Germany's didn't turn out very well, though, his only turning into a silver match, but oh well! He'll get better!

The other teachers were really nice too, except Professor Snape. He's scary, and he's always taking away Gryffindor's points for doing nothing wrong. Italy had only taken a small siesta while cutting the Shrivelfig for their Elixir to Induce Euphoria and the professor had taken away 10 points when the potion turned a dark brown instead of a sunny yellow.

"Hey Feliciano," someone called.

He turned to see who it was, noticing the golden colors of a Hufflepuff. The girl, one of the ones he had traveled here with, raced up to the two countries.

"Guess what Hufflepuff's getting," she said grinning.

Germany sighed, he hated having to guess, but Italy jumped up and started giving random answers, to which she replied no, until he finally gave up.

"We got a new witch! She'll be joining us tonight so no-one's gotten to see her yet!"

"Cool, let's go see who she is!"

The group kept getting bigger as more people they knew joined them.

Eventually they made it to the Great Hall where everyone split up into their houses and sat down. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and clear his throat.

"Hello, students! Before we feast, I'd like to introduce an new student from America!"

Murmurs could be heard through the hall. They all knew about Fanopolis and what was really going on behind the scenes so what's with the introduction?

"Her name is Sicily and she'll be moved into the second year because…."

"Because I Can!" yelled a familiar voice from the entrance of the hall.

"Oh no," moaned Ludwig, already dreading the girl's appearance.

Italy, however, was ecstatic and waving to the girl with vigor.

"Ciao! What are you doing here, Sicily!"

"Feli!" She yelled, dashing over to the shrunk country, embracing him and the German in an American style bear hug.

"I finished the first Harry Potter book the other day and Kat said I could join the fandom! I get to learn magic now!" she squealed, to the amusement and confusion of the majority of the hall.

"Hello, Miss Franklin," Dumbledore greeted, "I believe you already know what house you're in correct?" She nodded enthusiastically, bowed to Dumbledore (confusing the hall once again) before sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

Ludwig sighed, first he had all these magical studies to keep up with, and now Sicily was going to be added into the mix. The girl was too hyper for her own good.

Feliciano ate the pasta served rather quickly, all while talking to the country beside him. Ludwig nodded absently, trying to remember what his homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts was.

(Time skip because I don't know what's going on!)

Ludwig and Feliciano sat in the library studying (or trying to study in Feli's case) for their upcoming transfiguration test with Lujza assisting in the task.

"Hey, hey, Luddy! How do you turn a match into a needle again?"

"Feliciano, were you paying attention to anything the professor was saying?" Germany replied with a sigh of exasperation.

"But I was~ Really I was. Except that was weeks ago and I've had pasta and slept since then."

Lujza, not wanting this to go on any longer for the sake of her already growing migraine, decided that she would help the young italian to give her country a moment of peace.

Right after she'd finished, the door to the library slammed open and the dreaded American girl dashed to their table, demanding assistance with her homework.

"Hey, Ludwig, Lujza, can you guys help me with this homework. I don't know what I'm even saying!" she whisper yelled, as to not anger the librarian.

"Sicily, why are you asking us for help?" Ludwig asked while trying to pry Italy off of his arm.

Lujza nodded. "Shouldn't you ask your fellow Hufflepuffs for help?'

"I always try to be as calm as I can around new people so I don't scare them too much. I need them to warm up to my personality before I feel like I can ask them for help."

"You didn't do that with us," the two germans said, crossing their arms.

"Because I like you guys," Sicily replied before pulling the three into a bear hug.

"Ve~, are we going to study with Sicily now?"

"Heck yeah," She yelled, "Let's do it!"

(Another time skip because I like them!)

"Katherine, I'm bored," whined Sicily. Katherine didn't pay her any mind, continuing to help the other students she was tutoring with their work.

"Katherine." No response. "Mom." Katherine finished helping the student and grabbed a book from the nearest shelf. "Kat." Still no response. "Germany!"

Said countries head snapped up from his book, looking around for who called him.

"Not you Germany, her Germany!" was all Sicily said to the nation before continuing to pester the blond, causing a few strange looks from others. Germany sighed and went back to doing his homework for Professor Binns.

"Yes, Sicily," Katherine finally replied, her eyes not leaving her book. "I need help with the thingy for the thingy and you're the smart one."

"Have you even read a page from your textbook," Katherine deadpanned.

Sicily tilted her head, "You're supposed to read those? I never did in regular school."

"What grades did you get in highschool anyvay," asked Lujza.

"She actually did pretty well for the amount of work she rarely did," said Katherine, "Sophomore year, the year before we, uhh, came here, she was ranked 25 out of 311."

"But Katherine got ranked 19 out of 311," interjected Sicily, who was making a paper crane out her homework.

"Ge-Ludwig," asked Feliciano, "What else am I supposed to add to finish this potion?"

"OH, OH I Know That One," yelled Sicily, getting a collective glare for the people in the room, which she skillfully ignored, "your supposed to add flowers and a red spider!"

"No you don't, Sicily," Lujza said, "that vould cause a massive explosion zhat could destroy half of ze school.

"Exactly," was the reply. Everyone in the room groaned, except Katherine, already used to this kind of response. "This place needs a makeover in the 62 corridor. It's too dark over there and I need to see where I'm going on my night explorations."

"Why are you sneaking out in the middle of the night and how have you not been caught?" asked Ludwig.

"Because this place has a bunch of secret passages and I want to see them all and secondly, I just obliviate anyone who sees me." Sicily replied like it was the most obvious answer.

"Isn't that a really hard spell," said Italy.

"I found this book and it looked like somethin' that could come in handy so I learned it about a week ago."

"So you were the one who stole my 'Advance Spells' book! What other spells did you teach yourself?!" Katherine asked, horrified. If Sicily taught herself any one of the offensive spells in that book, chaos would break out.

"I'm about halfway through with the book," Sicily replied, before getting that dangerous look in her eyes and raising her wand. "I think I'll go visit some of the other countries now." Then she disappeared from the room.

"Oh no. She's learned how to disapparate. At least she hasn't found the Marauders Map," Katherine cried before standing from her seat, waving her wand, disappearing as well.

While the other student in the room looked at the situation with awe and confusion, Lujza and the countries, as well as the fangirls who arrived with them, just continued to study for their test. It wasn't their problem anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** _Hey I hope you three won't mind, I'm gonna do the disclaimer cuz I'm new. We don't own anything besides the characters that were created by the three original writers. (P.s I'm Ashstillburning, I'm gonna be helping with this fanfiction and will most likely make an appearance as a character.)_

 **Chapter 19**

Italy sighed. History homework was hard, especially since he had lived during the times they were currently taking about. The time that Holy Rome left him….. It was during this lesson that he had flinched when Germany tapped his shoulder in class. He had made the mistake of showing his unhappiness and Ludwig had picked up on it. Now his friend was suspicious and was trying to get him to talk about it.

Feliciano had assured him several times that it was nothing, even faking a smile in history, but he knew that Germany didn't believe him. Now Italy was hiding from him in the library, the only place Germany wouldn't think he would be.

Italy picked up his quill and began writing his assignment. Someone plopped in the seat in front of him and he looked up. Lujza was sitting there, concentrating on a book titled, Hogwarts, A History. He sighed inwardly and put on his smile.

"Ve~ How are you Lujza," he asked

She looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry, this must be so hard for you," she replied.

He cocked his head, looking confused, but panicking on the inside. Her eyes flicked back to the book, her face still sad, but she didn't speak for the rest of the time she was there. After about ten minutes of her silence, Italy went back to writing his paper. When the clock struck 10, Lujza picked up her book and left for her common room, giving Feliciano one last sad glance.

After she left, the Italian country gave a shaky sigh.

He looked down at his paper, half finished, and half heartedly written. He put his quill down and, after looking around to see if anyone else was around, buried his head in his hands. Shaking sobs left his body, tears silently dripping from his eyes and onto his sleeves.

"Italy….."

Said country jerked up and turned to see Germany standing a few feet away, worry etched on his face. Italy gasped and wiped the tears from his eyes, putting on the forced smile.

"A-ahh, Ludwig, uhh, how did you find me? I thought for sure I had hidden well..."

He trailed off, his mask breaking as his friend took a cautionary step towards him.

"Italy, are you doing alright? You haven't looked well for a week now," he said, "Lujza told me that you were in the place I would least expect you to be, so I tried in here."

Italy blinked, "Oh, well, I'm doing fine, see, I even did part of our history paper!" He showed Germany his parchment. After looking over it for a few minutes, the worry not leaving his face, Germany raised his eyes to Italy's.

"Open your eyes, Italy," he said quietly, placing his hand on the others shoulder.

Wincing slightly at his tone, he complied, his amber orbs pleading Ludwig to let it go and walk away. The others eyes looked exactly like the country Italy was mourning and the resemblance took his breath away. Tears threatened to spill, despite his best efforts to hold then back. Finally, Italy broke. He let his head fall on his friend's shoulder, letting the stress of the week out, weeping as Germany rubbed small circles on his back. Slowly, the hiccuping sobs calmed down and Italy raised his head.

"Ve~ Grazie, Ludwig," he said, hugging the country in front of him. Germany let him stay like this for a few seconds before beginning to shift uncomfortably.

"Italy, could you please let go now," he muttered, a small pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Ve, but Ge-Ludwig, you're so warm," the Italian said sleepily, unconsciously snuggling deeper into the Germans neck.

Germany blushed bright red and began to stutter, trying push Italy off. Eventually he gave up and moved the now sleeping Italian onto his back and carried him back to the common room. Shaking his head with a slight smile Germany sighed. "Vhat am I going to do with you," he asked quietly.

* * *

The next morning, Germany felt someone snuggle closer and opened his eyes to see the Italian's face but inches from his own. He sighed and got out of the bed, picking up the other and depositing him in his own bed before heading to the baths. It was always early enough when the Germanic country woke that he was able to return the stowaway before anyone else saw.

After his bath, he made way back to the common room to wake his companion, who was probably still sleeping. They would go to breakfast together, and then they needed to get to their first class, Germany with Hufflepuff in Care of Magical Creatures, and Italy with Ravenclaw in Herbology.

Suddenly he heard a scream. He ran around the corner, only to see a familiar sight that chilled his blood. The Virus was back.

* * *

( **With Russia and China** )

* * *

"Aiyah, you expect me to run through THIS."

"Yes, I do." Urahara replied with his usual sly grin.

What china was staring at was an obstacle course from hell. With crocodile pits, lava filled rock climbing walls and other deadly things, any human would be dead from just looking at it, let alone running it.

"Well, what are you waiting for," cried (Annoying red haired kid), "Are ya chicken or something?"

"I am not a chicken, aru. I'd like to see you run this."

"No way. I'm not running that! That'll kill me! Besides, this is your test, not mine."

With a defeated sigh, Yao returned his attention to THE DEADLY OBSTACLE COURSE OF DOOM. ( **Cool name, right** )

"Might as well get this over with." And then he was off to face his death.

* * *

"So you're saying that I'm part 'Hollow' and that I need to learn to control it or else it will take control of me, да?"

Shivering at the creepy smile that was ever present on the foreigner's face, Ichigo replied, "That's basically it, though I won't be the one teaching you."

"Who will be teaching me then?"

"Well, that will have to be Hiyori, and the other Vizards, good luck," Ichigo replied, before disappearing.

A short blonde female replaced his spot, an annoyed expression covering her face. She sighed disgustedly, looking at the coat clad Russian before her.

"Hachi, put up a shield," she shouted.

A large man popped up beside her and pressed his hands together. "Yes ma'am."

A spacious orange box appeared around Russia. He taps the ground with his foot, " Why do you need a shield thingy?"

The blonde smirked and looked to the bigger male beside her. "Let me in, Hachi."

Another "yes ma'am" was uttered, a small doorway appeared, letting her in, and closed behind her.

She walked up to Russia, still smirking, and smacked him in the face with her flip-flop, surprisingly knocking him out. He had hardly touched the ground, when his sinister laughter rang out.

"Huh, faster than most," Hiyori said, pulling on her mask and holding her sword at ready.

* * *

Yao looked less tired than expected when he had finished, and actually looked a little bored. He had gone into "war mode"(unknowingly) and completed the obstacle course rather quickly. Urahara then brought out a strange looking doll.

"Before we can use this, you need to connect to your sword and achieve Shikai.

China took out the sword on his back and looked at it. He sat down in a meditative stance and reached out, like he had done for thousands of years. Almost immediately, in the sanctuary of his mind, a small child popped in and giggled.

"Ni Hao," he greeted.

"Ni Hao Ma," she replied," I am called Mada Jikan"

"It is nice to meet you Mada Jikan, how exactly does this work?"

She giggled and explained the fundamentals of being a Soul Reaper. She also explained how to use Bankai and Shikai. They said their farewells, much to his discomfort as she called him "Grandpa China", and said nation opened his eyes. He stood slowly, holding Mada carefully. The girl named Rukia approached, stood at ready.

"Let's start."

Rukia rushed at him, attacking viciously, though China parried easily. After die time of them sparring, she jumped back, and shouted "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Sensing an extreme cold, China leapt sharply to the right, and called out, "Fly True, Mada Jikan!"

Rukia looked shocked, but quickly moved to avoid the attack, not expecting the man to have mastered it already. They avoided each other's attacks, until, finally, China managed to graze her cheek. Immediately, she froze, blissfully unaware that time had stopped for her.

The old nation sighed and backed up quite a ways, before releasing her from the stopped time. She completed the attack she had been planning, before realizing he wasn't there. She faced him again, on guard. Slow clapping was heard behind her and Urahara walked into sight.

"Impressive, for a newbie," he walked around the two fighters studying China's stance,"You look like you were made to hold a sword."

"Not made necessarily, but it is an art that has been passed down from generation to generation where I'm from." China replied.

"Maybe you should try fighting me," the man suggested with a sly smirk, "Just see if you can knock off my hat."

* * *

"Hiyori, it's been ten minutes, pull out,"Shinji shouted, ready to hop in. The blonde backed up and Shinji took her place, battling the dog-like Hollow the Russian had become. The Hollow growled at the opponent change, and tried to follow the girl, only to be attacked by Shinji. It growled again and it's infernal laughter started up, quiet at first, but ending with several of the spectators covering their ears

* * *

Russia stood in the silent forest he called home, looking around suspiciously for the man who called himself his Hollow. Suddenly, out of the tree beside him, the creature appeared. It looked exactly like him, but with dark skin and hair, and was wearing his scarf from Ukraine. Russia grasped at the empty space that was once taken by the precious cloth. He snarled at the opposite and stung with his sturdy pipe. He had found a sword earlier, but chose the pipe, as he felt he could trust it. Now the creature had the sword he called, Ippante Ki Na Fuyu. It kept freezing him and and legs with every slash, but Russia ignored the pain, already used to the extreme conditions of his country. Withstanding the frigid sensation that resonated in his bones, the Russian placed his weight on his right foot and lunged forward, throwing himself at the creature.

Their weapons met, collided, and scraped against each other when they made contact. Ivan cursed under his breath, since his childhood, he had never had this trouble facing an adversary, not even with Prussia. The creature opposite of him let out a low chuckle of mockery, causing the Russian to quickly gather his thoughts and continue with the fight. Ivan continued to swing his pipe in the direction of his copy, who seemed to dodge every move with ease. With every hit, it had a counterattack ready.

Ivan clashed his pipe once more with the adversary, his ears ringing at the shrill sounds their weapons made. When he couldn't hold up, his feet slipped in the snow, throwing him a few feet back. Shakily, he regained his step and looked up at the hollow. He knew there was a way he could defeat it, he just needed an opening. As he scanned for an opening, he asked, "Is that all you got? Natalia would rip you to shreds."

The creature replied,"Of course not". After the answer, the two stared at each other, minutes each stretching into minute eternities as they waited for one another to commence another attack. A bit impatient, the creature turned to scan his surroundings, Ivan now seeing the opportunity as clear as day. The platinum blonde slid to the counterpart's side with inhuman speed and slid the pipe beneath his feet, sending him straight into the snow. Now pinned to the ground, the Russian gave the creature a sly and triumphant smile. "I win."

The creature gave a knowing smile. A familiar weight surrounded Russia's neck and the pipe was replaced with the sword, which somehow felt right.

"Take care of Ippante Ki Na Fuyu, and if you should slip on his ice, know that i will be there to take your place," it said, slowly fading into the snow covered ground.

Russia looked at the sword and watched an old, but strong man step out of the forest. He didn't feel threatened, but greeted the old friend. "Привет, General Winter."

* * *

 **Yay! This chapter is finished! Let's introduce our new author, AshStillBurning!**

 _Hey everyone! :-) I hope that I can help write a story you all can enjoy._

 **Thanks Ash, I hope you enjoyed the story so far**

 **The awesome oohlips123 welcomes you.**

 _Well, since it's the end of this chapter, let's wrap this up. This comment section is getting too long. On a side note, nice having another person help out Ash_

 **I am happy that I made Russia's sword General Winter**

 _It was a really good idea. Thank you for the warm welcome oohlips123, and I'm happy to help._

 _*signs goodbye and thank you for reading in asl*_

 **Ash, I think it's your turn to do the closing remarks. Take it away. Ciao~**

 _OK thank you umm it was really fun working on this and I look forward to helping write more. duces everyone._

 **Buscú!**

 **~Here's a glimpse at what we talk/write about when writing the story~**

 **What should Russia's hollow look like?**

 **He should look like a buff fish!**

 _Sorry would that even make sense in that world?_

 **Nope! Let's do it!**

 **NO! YOU'RE CRAZY, LEAVE THAT OUT OF THIS STORY AT LEAST!**

 **Thank you! But why?!**

 _Umm can you guys give me an idea what a normal hollow looks like?_

 **Blub Blub, Kolkolkol! Make him a fish you will.**

 **NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO ABSOLUTELY NOT AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GET THE MEMO, NO!**

 **C3H5N3O9 = Nitroglycerin, a combustion gas that's odorless and Awesome.**

 **BECAUSE H311 NO**

 **Fine, he won't be a buff fish. He can be a buff hamster instead!**

 _OMG I'M DYING LOL A BUFF HAMSTER!_

 **NO TO THE HAMSTER TOO! NO! NO HAMSTERS, NO FISH, NO ANIMALS, BE SERIOUS!**

 **Can we just copy this and put it in the comments? The viewers need to know how the writing process works.**

 _I was actually thinking we could have bonus chapters like that and we'd give interviews too._

 **So, can he be a regular hamster?**

 _I don't think he'd be a hamster in any world or universe._

 **Oh, Oh I know! He can be a Jackalope! I'm being serious and I think making him a Jackalope would make his hollow more unique!**

 **I feel like crying, oohlips123, you are not allowed to come up with the main idea for Russia's Hollow if you keep making such suggestions. I'm going to bed now**

 **Why art thou crying, my lady? And I keep telling you, he should be a Jackalope! Like the one from Pixar's Boundin'. I really loved that character.**

 _This conversation is hilarious how bout he could look like an animal native to Russia?_

 **Translations(courtesy of Google translate)(correct me if I'm wrong):**

 **Russian**

 **Привет- privet- greetings**

 **Japanese**

 **Ippante Ki Na Fuyu- General Winter**

 **Mada Jikan- Still Time**


End file.
